In The Shadows Part 4: Attack Of The Sith
by Jacen200015
Summary: It has been about 3yrs since the events in Turnabout. The Sith are preparing to wage war against the Jedi and the Chosen Anakin and Kenshin are about to discover something that will change the way they veiw the Force. A/P, Obi as Darth Redav, ect. R
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** In The Shadows Part 4: Attack Of The Sith  
**Author:** jacen200015  
**Timeframe:** The time of ROTS except different  
**Characters:** Anakin, Padme, Obi-Wan aka Darth Redav, Xanatos, Yoda, Qui-Gon, etc  
**Genre:** AU  
**Keywords:** Anakin  
**Summary:** It has been about three years since the events that took place in Turnabout. The Sith are preparing to wage war against the Jedi and The Chosen (Anakin and Obi-Wan's son Kenshin) are about to discover something that will change the way they veiw the Force forever.

**

* * *

**

**Yoda -** Jedi Master. Jedi Council member.

**Mace Windu -** Jedi Master. Jedi Council member.

**Yaddle - **Jedi Master

**Plo Koon - **Jedi Master (Kel Dor male)

**Adi Gallia -** Jedi Master (Human female)

**Saesee Tiin -** Jedi Master (Iktotchi male)

**Dooku -** Jedi Master.

**Qui-Gon -** Jedi Master. Xanatos, Obi-Wan, and Kenshin's former Master.

**Xanatos Ortinc -** Jedi Knight. Bruck's former Master

**Aalto Vipen - **Jedi Knight.

**Calaa Chun - **Jedi Knight. Bruck's wife.

**Bruck Chun -** Jedi Knight. Calaa's husband. Master to Drengin.

**Anakin Skywalker -** Jedi Knight. Padme's husband.

**Kenshin Kenobi -** Jedi Knight. Orcin Council member. Obi-Wan's son. Winona's husband.

**Woren - **Jedi Knight. Nev-Kwellen's Jedi Master.

**Siri Tachi -** Jedi Knight. Orcin Council member. Calaa's sister.

**Tarnekk -** Jedi Knight. Orcin Council member. (Dashade male)

**Ren -** Jedi Knight. Orcin Council member. (Caamasi female)

**Ruuka -** Jedi Knight. Orcin Council member. (Nikto female)

**Bant -** Jedi healer. Orcin Council member. (Mon Calamari female)

**Orain - **Soul Healer. Master to Drengin.

**Winona Kenobi -** Jedi helper. Kenshin's wife.

**Tru -** Jedi padawan (Humanoid male)

**Raven Ortinc -** Jedi padawan. Xanatos' daughter.

**Drengin -** Jedi padawan to Orain and Bruck. Adopted son of Anakin and Padme.

**Yentuwa - **Jedi padawan (Mon Calamari male)

**Loreana Vipen - **Jedi padawan. Aalto's daughter, Qui-Gon's granddaughter.

**Kalen -** Jedi initiate (Humanoid male)

**Salanda -** Jedi initiate (Mon Calamari female)

**Kabbacca -** Jedi initiate (Wookiee male)

**Asha -** Jedi initiate (Humanoid female)

**Mikel Skywalker - **Jedi youngling. Anakin and Padme's son.

**Sith:**

**Darth Bane - **Sith Master. Head of the Sith council.

**Darth Runder -** Sith Master. Sits on the Sith Council. (Human male)

**Darth Secrenosh -** Sith Master. Sits on the Sith Council. (Human male)

**Darth Ronok -** Sith Master. Sith council. (Human male)

**Darth Milter -** Sith Master. Sith council. Nev-Kwellen's Sith Master. (Human male)

**Darth Ribeous - **Sith Master. Sits on the Sith Council. (Human male)

**Darth Sidious -** Sith Master. Sith council. (Human male)

**Darth Fraunel -** Sith Master. Sith council. (Human female)

**Darth Meltric -** Sith Master. Sith council. (Human male)

**Darth Meshan - **Sith Master. Sits on the Sith Council. (Human male)

**Darth Mishane -** Sith Master. Sits on the Sith Council. (Human female)

**Darth Redav aka Obi-Wan - **Sith Master

**Darth Mage -** Sith Master (Humanoid male)

**Darth Sidious - **Sith Master

**Darth Dakonda -** Anakin's former Sith Master (Human male)

**Darth Nemiraa -** Sith Master (Human female)

**Darth Torsine -** Dead Sith Master

**Nev-Kwellen aka Ferus Olin -** Sith/Jedi apprentice (Human male)

**Other:**

**Padme Skywalker -** Former queen of Naboo. Senator. Anakin's wife.

**Maya** **Banai - **Padme's handmaiden. Kitster's wife.

**Kitster** **Banai -** Padme's bodyguard. Maya's husband.

**Jonash Solo -** Captain of a warship. Father of Han.

**Han Solo - **Son of Jonash

**Places:**

**Mountain Temple**

**Honoghr**

**Chapter 1**

Kenshin sat in the lounge of the ship with his eyes closed as he relaxed. He heard the very light footfalls of Anakin's feet and the squeak of metal when Anakin sat down on the chair across from him. "It feels good to get away from the Temple for a while."

"I wish I felt the same." Anakin answered as he opened a container that he held in his lap.

Opening his eyes, Kenshin looked at Anakin. "We'll only be gone for a week at most."

Anakin set the container on the floor and examined the lightsaber that it had held. "As much as I want to meet these Noghri and find out some answers to some questions that I have, I'm worried about Padme."

"I'm sure she will be fine." Kenshin reassured his friend.

Anakin turned the lightsaber over in his hand, studying its design. "How can being bedridden be fine?"

Kenshin shrugged. "At least it's not anything more serious then exhaustion. Relax."

"Easy for you to say." Anakin remarked, even as a small grin appeared on his face.

"I'm trying not to think about it." Kenshin informed Anakin as he closed his eyes again. "Mood swings are bad for my health."

Anakin laughed in amusement. "Get used to it. Your wife's mood swings won't be gone by the time we get back."

Kenshin groaned and opened his eyes to look at Anakin. "I did say that I am trying not to think about it."

"Think about this then. How can a lightsaber made thousands of years ago fit so naturally in my hand?" Anakin asked, now rotating the lightsaber.

Rubbing his chin in thought, Kenshin replied. "The Force? Who can really say."

Anakin placed the lightsaber gently back into its case and closed it. "Hopefully our visit to the Noghri homeworld will reveal some answers."

"Do you think they'll know anything of the man who had begun my father's training?" Kenshin asked, thinking back to a journal entry in his father's diary.

"I don't know, there is that possibility." Anakin responded thoughtfully.

Kenshin sighed and stood up. "I'm going to make a sandwich. Do you want one?"

"I'm fine." Anakin replied, "I'll make one later." He watched Kenshin leave the lounge and then closed his eyes, drifting off in meditation.

wmwmwmwmw

Nev-Kwellen slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking up into a pair of hazel eyes. "What are you looking at?" He questioned, mildly annoyed.

Asha sat back down on the ground and began playing with Nev-Kwellen's hair.

Nev-Kwellen pushed Asha's hands away and sitting up, he turn to face her. "Well?"

"You were sleeping." Asha answered.

"And?" Nev-Kwellen asked, not satisfied with Asha's answer.

Asha shrugged her small shoulders. "Knight Callista said that if you look at a sleeping person's eyes then they'll wake up."

Nev-Kwellen rolled his eyes and stood up. "You can tell Knight Callista that it doesn't work. Now get back to your group, I've got some things to take care of and then I'll be back to take you to the waterfall."

"Okay." Asha responded and ran back to her group.

"Why can't clan groups just stick with one garden? Why do I almost always wind up in the garden that Asha's group goes to?" Nev-Kwellen remarked as he entered a turbolift, "Maybe they're tracking me." Once he reached his stop, Nev-Kwellen left the turbolift and walked down the corridor only to be ran into moments later. Nev-Kwellen watched as the boy picked himself up and immediately recognized him when he saw the boy's face.

Drengin looked at Nev-Kwellen, not bothered by the fact that he had bumped into the one person he tried to avoid. "Have you seen Mikel?"

"Lost Skywalker's kid did you?" Nev-Kwellen asked mockingly, followed by a laugh.

"It's not funny." Drengin replied in irritation, panic showing in his eyes. "Have you seen him?"

Nev-Kwellen shook his head. "Nope, not a hair of him." He chuckled again and walked away.

Drengin attempted to calm himself as he thought of all the possible places where Mikel could have gone. _I only turned my back from him for one minute, one minute! I should have been more alert! _He continued to berate himself as he ran down the corridor.

"Hey Drengin." Kalen called from another corridor and ran to catch up to him. "What's wrong?"

"I lost Mikel." Drengin answered as he turned as a corner.

"Oh. That's not good." Kalen replied. "Where did you lose him?"

Drengin took a deep breath to steady his voice and answered. "We were heading to one of the gardens and we were at a turbolift when I sensed my Master nearby, so I turned to greet him. When I looked back, Mikel was gone."

Kalen's eyes widened. "Did you check to see if he was in the turbolift?"

Drengin stopped in his tracks and he looked at Kalen. "I didn't think of that. I wasn't listening for the turbolift." Turning back around the way he had come, Drengin ran for the turbolift that Mikel and he had been going to use.

"I'm coming with you." Kalen called, following right behind his friend.

For an hour they searched, but not a trace was to be found of Mikel.

Drengin kicked at a wall in irritation, earning disapproving looks from passerbys. "I am going to be in so much trouble. I said I would watch him! I keep trying to sense his presence, hoping that he'll uncloak himself or at least give me a small idea about where he is."

"He can't cloak himself for long." Kalen commented in an attempt to brighten Drengin's mood.

Drengin glared at Kalen and then continued to walk down the corridor. "An almost three year old is not supposed to be able to cloak theirselves for more then an hour Kalen."

Kalen shrugged. "He is a Skywalker."

"Shh." Drengin reached out into the Force again and felt a tiny flicker of Mikel's presence that managed to escape his cloak. "He's outside."

"Outside?" Kalen repeated, stunned. He ran after Drengin and asked. "How did he get outside? Two Knights always guard the entrance! There is no way he could have gotten past them!"

Drengin ignored him and instead focused on where he was going. He exited the Temple a few minutes later and ran down the dirt path. Mikel had let his cloak drop, making it easier for Drengin to find him.

Following a small stream that came from a waterfall on the side of the mountain, Drengin found Mikel playing in the water. "Mikel, come over here!" Drengin called in the sternest voice he could manage.

The blond hair boy just looked up at him and smiled. "Water is cold."

Marching over to Mikel, Drengin scooped him out of the water and onto dry land. "You're soaked!"

Mikel's brown eyes sparkled with mirth as he held two clasped hands in front of Drengin's face. "Caught Kuta!" he declared proudly.

Drengin took Mikel's hands and tried to pry them open, but Mikel jerked his hands away from him. "Mine!"

"Mikel, Kuta's are not nice. Let it go." Drengin told him gently.

"No!" Mikel replied in defiance.

Drengin resisted the urge to mind trick Mikel and tried a different approach. "There are some nicer animals in the gardens."

Mikel shook his head stubbornly.

Kalen came up behind them and gestured for Mikel to come to him. Kneeling to be eye level with Mikel, Kalen asked. "Can I see what you caught?"

Mikel opened his hands a little to let Kalen see and the Kuta leaped from inside his hands to the ground below. Mikel went to go catch it, but Kalen prevented him from going after it by holding him.

"Me want Kuta. Let go!" Mikel yelled, straining to get out of Kalen's grip. Tears formed in his eyes as he watched the Kuta hop away.

Drengin knelt across from Mikel and wiped the tears away from his eyes. "You know that you're not supposed to go wandering around by yourself."

"I saw Kuta." Mikel answered, sniffling.

"You should have waited for me then. I was worried about you." Drengin told Mikel, letting him see the sincerity in his eyes. "Don't disappear like that again, okay?"

Mikel looked down at his feet and mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Kalen released Mikel and Drengin held Mikel in his arms and gave a gentle hug. "I forgive you. Now let's get back inside and get you dried off." Drengin released Mikel and stood up.

"Carry me." Mikel said, raising his hands.

Drengin smiled and lowered himself to the ground so that Mikel could climb on to his back. "Hang on tight!"

Mikel wrapped his legs around Drengin's waist and his skinny arms around Drengin's neck.

Together they all walked back to the Temple.

wmwmwmwmw

"_Drengin." Anakin said as he walked into the bedroom._

_Drengin looked up from the book he was reading and waited as Anakin sat down on the bed._

"_How would you like to be a big brother?" Anakin asked._

"_Why?" Drengin asked, setting the datapad down on the bed._

_Anakin looked Drengin in the eyes and answered. "You know how mom has not been feeling well?" When Drengin nodded, Anakin continued, "Well she's been having morning sickness. She's pregnant."_

_Drengin froze for a few seconds, his mental shields going up as a bundle of conflicting emotions rushed through him._

"_Hey," Anakin took Drengin's hands in his own. "This does not mean that we won't love you any less." Anakin tried to reassure him._

_Drengin pulled his hands away from Anakin and turned away from him._

_Anakin took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Drengin…"_

"_I had siblings." Drengin mumbled._

"_They're not going to be replaced Drengin. Think of it as adding to the family." Anakin replied._

_Drengin crossed his arms and continued to stare away from Anakin._

"_Think about it this way, you'll get to be the oldest." Anakin told him in an attempt to get Drengin to respond._

"_I don't want to be the oldest. I don't know how to be the oldest." Drengin protested. "I just want it to be the three of us."_

_Anakin laid his hand on Drengin's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It won't be so bad." When he didn't get any further response, he left the room._

"Anakin."

Slipping out of his meditation of the past, Anakin opened his eyes to look at Kenshin. "Yes?"

"Do you think I'll make a good father?" Kenshin asked.

Anakin smiled. "You'll do great."

Kenshin pressed his lips together, not convinced. "What if I mess up? What…."

"Enough with the what ifs." Anakin interrupted in a chastising manner. "It's no good to worry yourself sick about it. Being a father is a challenge, but it is worth it."

Kenshin tried to smile. "Yeah, a few grey hairs."

Anakin chuckled. "Then I wouldn't advise you to take a padawan. Look at what it did to Qui-Gon."

Rolling his eyes, Kenshin couldn't keep down the laughter that came bubbling up his throat. "And Master Yoda has nearly no hair."

"There is no escape from grey hair." Anakin commented, their laughter filling the whole room.

After they had calmed down enough to speak again, Kenshin said. "I needed that."

Anakin grinned. "As they say, laughter is good for the soul. Now why don't we play some holochess?"

"Sure." Kenshin replied, his fears momentarily forgotten as he warmed up the game table that happened to be right next to him. "I'll win you know."

"Only because I let you." Anakin replied cheerfully.

Kenshin snorted. "We'll see." He replied with a crooked smile.

Laughing again, the two friends began their game.

wmwmwmwmw

Once Drengin and Mikel got back to their quarters, Kalen bid them farewell and left them alone.

"I'm cold." Mikel complained.

Drengin reached out with the Force to sense if his mother was asleep or not and found her to be asleep. "Mommy is sleeping, so we have to be quiet, okay?"

"Okay." Mikel whispered.

Muffling the sound of the door with the Force, Drengin carried Mikel to his bedroom and helped him get off his back. "Go take off your clothes and get dried off while I pick out some dry clothes for you."

Mikel grinned and ran to the refresher. Minutes later he was back, dragging his wet clothes on the floor and a towel.

Drengin helped Mikel dry off and then let Mikel dress himself while he put the clothes in the refresher to dry them off. Reentering Mikel's bedroom, Drengin asked. "Do you want some yogurt?"

Mikel peered through the sleeve of his shirt and nodded before reattempting to find the right hole.

As quietly as he could, Drengin took out two bowls, a small container of yogurt, and two spoons. He scooped out the sour yellow yogurt with one of the spoons and put decent size portions in the bowls. Putting the yogurt back in the cooling unit, Drengin placed the bowls with the spoons in them on the table just as Mikel ran into the kitchen.

"Yummy!" Mikel declared, attempting to reach the bowl from the floor.

Drengin couldn't help but lightly laugh as he picked Mikel up and sat him in his seat that had been designed for kids his age.

Almost immediately Mikel grabbed the spoon, sending yogurt flying into Drengin's face. Mikel ignored that fact and busied himself in getting the yogurt into his mouth.

"Whoah, slow down there buddy." Drengin declared, at the same time laughing. After washing and drying his face off, Drengin sat down on a chair next to Mikel and began to eat his own yogurt.

Mikel let out a long yawn after he had finished his yogurt, and looked at Drengin with sleepy eyes. "Sleepy."

Drengin put the bowls and spoons in the sink and then, wetting a washcloth and squeezing the extra water out, Drengin proceeded to clean Mikel's face and hands.

Mikel jumped up and down in his seat and attempted to grab the washcloth from Drengin's hands until Drengin finished.

Laughing softly, Drengin picked Mikel up and set him on the floor. "I'm going to wash the dishes and then I'll put you down for a nap."

Mikel walked out of the room and returned minutes later with his blue blanket, he put his hands up in the air, waiting for Drengin to pick him up.

Putting the last of the dishes away, Drengin closed the drawer and headed for Mikel's bedroom.

Mikel pouted and ran over to Drengin, tugging on his pant leg. "Up!"

"You're a big boy, Mikel. Your room is not far." Drengin responded, ignoring Mikel's whimpers.

Once they were in the bedroom, Drengin lifted Mikel onto his bed and tucked him in. "Have a good nap." Drengin closed the curtains and left the door open a little bit to let in some light and then went to his own bedroom to do some homework.

wmwmwmwmw

Darth Redav stood in front of the veiwport, hands clasped behind his back as the ship exited hyperspace.

"We have arrived at the asteroid belt milord." Captain Jonash Solo informed him.

"Hold here and scan for any signs of activity from the belt. Do not reveal our presence. Understand?"

Jonash bowed. "Yes milord."

Redav swept by Jonash and made his way to his personal quarters, his black cloak whipping around at the sudden movement.

Redav met up with Darth Milter in the turbolift and quickly bowed. "We have reached asteroid belt C52."

"Excellent." Milter replied. "Now we wait."

Redav bowed his head in acknowledgement before he stepped out of the turbolift at his stop. He proceeded to his quarters, ready to enjoy the silence it offered. Even as he walked, he felt the unmistakable presence of Darth Torsine in his mind. Entering his quarters, Redav went to go sit down on an old, gray, lumpy chair.

"_Did you really think that by scheming to kill Reeft, that you would be rid of me?"_

"_It looks as if I was right in that you can't read all my thoughts." Redav responded. "I did get a reprieve from you for three years."_

_Torsine sneered in contempt. "Your efforts to destroy me are fruitless and pitiful. Look at you, embraced by the darkness. You've gone to far and you know it. I have already won."_

_A menacing smile appeared on Redav's face as he replied. "You could be right. You could be wrong."_

"_Three years steeped in the Dark Side has apparently not dulled your humor." Torsine stated sarcastically. "It is not appropriate for a Sith to have humor."_

"_Even sick humor?" Redav asked, followed by a low chuckle. "It's funny that you should mention that when you yourself delight in sick humor."_

_Torsine growled. "In your opinion." Torsine mentally stroked Redav's mind, causing Redav to shiver. "You still don't understand. I am the manifestation of all that is evil. To destroy me, you would have to destroy the whole universe."_

_Redav attempted to push Torsine's presence away only to have him push all the harder. "I don't think so."_

"_Oh you don't do you?" Torsine suddenly changed tactics and instead wrapped his icy, mental fingers around Redav's soul. "Can normal Sith do this?"_

_Redav gasped, bile rising to his throat as the darkness reached deeper down into his soul. He fell out of the chair and onto the floor, violently thrashing around. _

"_Your soul is mine! There is no escape." Torsine told Redav with a gleeful smirk._

"_Kenshin escaped." Redav managed to gasp out, breathing hard._

_Torsine snorted. "He may have escaped for now, but I will have him next time." He vowed._

The contents of Redav's stomach left his mouth, leaving a sour taste behind.

"_You will never escape." Torsine swore again, before his presence left Redav's mind. "You are mine!"_

Redav stopped moving, to weak to move, even out of his own vomit. So he lay there, alone and helpless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nev-Kwellen entered the quarters he shared with his Master and went straight to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"There's hot water on the stove." Woren told him from the living room.

Sighing, Nev-Kwellen grabbed a tea bag from the cupboard, placed it in a cup, and then poured hot water from the kettle into it. _I really would like some Corrillean whiskey instead right now._

"Once you get your tea come into the living area." Woren continued.

Taking his tea, Nev-Kwellen did as his teacher requested and he entered the living room to see his Master sitting on a green chair with his eyes closed. Sitting down on a chair across from him, Woren placed his cup of tea on the table in front of him and waited.

"I thought you would like to know that Raven is returning to the Temple tomorrow." Woren informed him, opening his eyes to study Nev-Kwellen's reaction.

Nev-Kwellen's face remained passive as he responded. "Why would that interest me?"

Woren smiled and took a sip of his own tea that he held in his hands. "She fascinates you."

"You are mistaken." Nev-Kwellen answered, deciding to take a sip of his tea. "I have no interest in her."

"I disagree. If what you say is true then you would have left after Mustafar. You have what you need for your Master." Woren calmly stated.

Nev-Kwellen's eyes flashed with irritation as he looked at Woren. "I have not fully completed my mission. Anakin still does not trust me."

"So, your Master is still not satisfied with the information you have gathered already?" Woren questioned.

Nev-Kwellen glared at Woren and then slowly nodded. "My Master wants to know why Anakin has left the Temple so suddenly."

Woren raised an eyebrow. "Suddenly? That's an interesting way to put it. One might assume from that sentence that the Sith are planning something and Anakin's departure has disrupted their plans."

"He does have a tendency to disrupt things, but that does not mean that the Sith are planning anything." Nev-Kwellen smoothly responded.

Woren shook his head and placed his cup on the table. "Nev-Kwellen, You have had access to a lot of information that the Sith can use and I also know that you can easily send that information to your Master along with the information about Anakin. So don't tell me that the Sith are not planning an attack."

Nev-Kwellen took a long sip of his bitter herb tea and then placed it back on the table. "Have you told them yet?" He said instead.

"No." Woren drank the last of his tea before he continued. "It is not the right time for them to know yet."

Nev-Kwellen shook his head. "This is ridiculous. We want to destroy the Jedi and you all are waiting for us to attack you so that it can not be said that the Jedi struck first."

"We defend, we do not attack." Woren reminded Nev-Kwellen.

"But the people claim that they are being oppressed by the Sith and yet you all wait for the Sith to strike first. Is the position you once had in the former Republic more important then the people?" Nev-Kwellen questioned.

Woren smiled. "What do you say it is?"

Pressing his lips together in a thin line, Nev-Kwellen pondered the question for several minutes. "I cannot say."

Woren nodded his head, stood up, and walked over to a window that had a pleasant view of a lush green field. "When will you leave?"

The question came out slowly and softly, as if it pained Woren to ask that question, Nev-Kwellen noted. "I will leave after I find out why Anakin has left the Temple." When Woren remained silent, Nev-Kwellen stood up and left their quarters.

* * *

Drengin finished his last math problem on the datapad, set it down on the desk, and leaned back and stretched. "They should ban homework on the weekends." Deciding to take a break, Drengin went to check on Mikel.

Finding Mikel sound asleep in his bed, Drengin pulled up the rocking chair and watched him sleep, his mind drifting back to the past.

_Mikel's wailing woke Drengin up from his sleep and he immediately plugged his ears with his fingers, wishing that Mikel would be quiet. When the crying continued, Drengin angrily threw off his covers and stomped to his brother's room. "Quiet!"_

_The light of the moon lit up Mikel's red face as his arms and legs flailed wildly out of the confines of his blanket._

_Drengin's eyes darkened with growing irritation and he reached into the crib to pick Mikel up. When he did, Mikel's crying ceased, but when Drengin went to put him back in the crib, Mikel started crying again. "What do you want?"_

_Carefully Drengin got Mikel over the railing and held him in his arms, carefully supporting Mikel's head and neck. He walked over to the rocking chair and slowly rocked Mikel back to sleep. "Did you just want company?" Drengin asked, knowing he would get no response._

_Slowly Drengin's anger faded away, and in its place was love and caring for his little brother. "I'm here for you." Sensing Anakin watching, Drengin looked up to see Anakin in the doorway._

"_Did he wake you up? I'm sorry, I got a little bit delayed on my way back." Anakin explained, walking into the room._

_Drengin smiled genially for the first time in three weeks as he responded. "It wasn't any problem. My brother needed me."_

_Anakin smiled, his concerned look vanishing. "If you're sure."_

"_I'm sure." Drengin replied. He gently rubbed Mikel's small hand with his thumb and asked. "When's mom coming back?"_

"_The vote was tonight so she'll be back sometime late in the morning while you're in class." Anakin responded. "Do you want me to take Mikel now?"_

_Drengin shook his head. "I want to hold him for a few more minutes."_

"_Alright then. I'll be in the living area reading." Anakin replied and then left them alone._

_Drengin planted a kiss on Mikel's forehead and whispered. "Perhaps being the older brother won't so bad afterall. I hope I can do a good job. All right little brother, it's time you get back into your crib." _

_Carefully standing up, Drengin brought Mikel back to the crib and gently placed him in the crib and tucked the blankets around him. "Sleep tight." He tiptoed out of the room and went to sit down next to Anakin._

_Anakin placed his datapad down and wrapped his right arm around Drengin's shoulders. "How did your classes and training go today?"_

_Drengin snuggled against Anakin's side and replied. "They went well. Master Orain taught me a new kata. I'm not very good at it yet. We also did some meditation exercises."_

"_I'm glad that you are doing well." Anakin remarked, looking at Drengin. "I know I have been busy lately, but I'll do my best to set some time aside for you. Perhaps we can watch the lightsaber tournament together that is taking place in two days."_

_Drengin grinned. "That will be fun." He tried to stifle a yawn, but was unsuccessful._

"_It's past your bedtime, you should get some sleep." Anakin informed Drengin who had closed his eyes._

"_I want to sit with you." Drengin replied sleepily._

_Anakin chuckled as Drengin began to drift off. "Tell you what. You go back to your own bed and I'll sit next to you until you fall asleep."_

_Drengin murmured something unintelligible and the last thing he remembered was being held in strong arms and being tucked into bed._

Mikel stirred a tiny bit in his sleep, his left arm escaping the covers and laying at the edge of the bed.

Drengin smiled and tucked Mikel's arm back into the covers. "It's weird thinking that I was scared about being an older brother. That was not the whole reason really, but it was part of it. Now I understand how my brother Jaren felt about Naron, and how Naron felt about me and why that was so."

Standing up, Drengin left Mikel's room again to continue on his homework.

* * *

Two days later, Anakin and Kenshin arrived at the planet Honoghr. Letting the Force guide his hands, Anakin navigated the ship through the planet's atmosphere.

"It's very tropical here." Kenshin noted as he saw densely packed trees in full bloom, the presence of animals and insects rippling through the Force. "And peaceful."

Anakin nodded in agreement. "It sure is." He gently landed his ship on a landing pad near the planet's capital, Nystao, and shut down the engines.

Minutes later they emerged from the ship and saw that someone was there to greet them.

/How did they know we were coming? They normally don't get outsiders./ Kenshin asked.

Anakin didn't answer and simply bowed in greeting to the Noghri, Kenshin following suite. Remembering what he had read in the archives, Anakin stretched his hand out, palm up.

The Noghri was a head shorter than Anakin, had large dark eyes, a protruding jaw and teeth that looked like the needles that the healers used. Its skin was a light brown and the Noghri wore what looked like a combat suit, complete with a dagger.

When the Noghri saw them walk down the ramp, he walked over to them and sniffed Anakin's outstretched palm.

What happened next was both startling and curious. The Noghri backed up a step and bowed deeply. "Greetings Ja'mak Skywalker, Honoghr is honored by your presence. I am Lecwertawa of the clan Eikh'mir."

/Well, it looks like we're already getting somewhere./ Kenshin remarked to Anakin as he held out his hand for Lecwertawa to smell.

Lecwertawa sniffed Kenshin's palm and then also bowed to Kenshin. "Greetings Ja'mak Kenobi, Honoghr is also honored by your presence."

Kenshin's amusement faded and he looked at Anakin questioningly. /But that's not possible. My father is the only one of his family to leave his planet and even he never visited here! In fact, no one knew the Noghri existed until you had a vision that led you to a datafile that had been hidden in the archives./

Anakin looked at Lecwertawa as he answered Kenshin. /Actually it is possible. We'll talk about this later./

"Your Casa has been kept ready for your arrival milords," Lecwertawa continued, "The Clan Dynasts will be assembled in the Grand Duhka in the morning. Please, allow me the honor of escorting you to your Casa." He finished, bowing his head again.

Anakin and Kenshin both shifted uncomfortably by this display of respect they received, especially from someone they had just met and whose people they had only recently found out about.

Sensing that their lack of answering was making Lecwertawa uncomfortable and nervous, Anakin spoke. "Thank you Lecwertawa. Please, lead the way."

Lecwertawa nodded his head and turned to head down a well kept path into the forest.

/This is getting a bit overwhelming./ Kenshin remarked to Anakin.

/Mm. I have a feeling that there are plenty more surprises in store for us./ Anakin responded.

Kenshin mentally snorted. /Yeh, like how you know it is possible that my father's ancestors had been off planet before./

/That detail had slipped my mind at the time./ Anakin told Kenshin. /There was a lot going on when I found out./

Kenshin nodded. /Of course./

Anakin mentally smiled. /Your father would be proud of how far you have come./

Before Kenshin could respond, his eyes caught sight of a massive structure that looked as if it was naturally part of the woods.

Anakin and Kenshin's eyes were wide in amazement as they stopped walking and looked. The building's structure was similar to that of the Mountain Temple except that the walls and door were made out of polished brown wood. The entrance had double doors and was shaped like a half circle on the top. Trees and brushes grew near the structure but had been neatly trimmed back, showing that this place had been well taken care of.

Lecwertawa walked over to the double doors and pushed them open.

Anakin and Kenshin continued forward, only partly hearing that someone would be by in the morning to bring them to the meeting place and the doors shutting behind them. They had stepped into a large greeting area that was circular in shape. The walls were a clear white and gleamed like they were made of some sort of crystal. The walls also contained carvings, and with a closer inspection, they recognized the carvings as the ancient language of the Jedi.

"This is a genealogy chart with a short history of each person and a birth and death date." Anakin remarked, running his right hand along the wording.

Kenshin looked up the high wall and asked. "I wonder how they managed to carve these so high up."

Anakin looked too and rubbed his chin in thought. It's possible that they carved them on the ground and then used something to raise it to the top." Looking at the rest of the walls, he nodded in confirmation and pointed at a wall across from them that was blank. "See, that wall doesn't match up with the rest."

Kenshin nodded. "That makes sense." He looked back at the carvings, knelt down and read the first inscription. "Tanekin Ja'mak, born in the year 29,000 in the Phellem Sector of the planet Kashi. Born to Den and Fai Ja'mak. In the year 28,981, Tanekin freed Guat from the hands of an evil warlord and became the first ruler over the whole land for sixty years. He married Feraa Wren and she bore him a son, Yunsean. Tanekin was taken by The Breath in the year 28,920."

"I wonder if The Breath is another name for the Force?" Anakin speculated.

Kenshin shrugged. "It could be. He stood up and chuckled. "I noticed that if you make only two alterations of the name Tanekin then it will become your name."

"Come on, let's look in the other rooms." Anakin suggested, feeling restless. As they walked across the room to a single door Anakin responded to Kenshin's last remark. "It could just be a coincidence."

"I don't know. The first two letters of my name comes from the first two letters of my father's first Master's name." Kenshin defended.

"It could also come from your last name." Anakin retorted.

Kenshin sighed as he reached out to open the door. "Point taken, but it is still a possibility."

They walked into a narrow corridor that had a skylight overhead. On the walls was painted a rolling landscape that was merged together by the brown tiled floor. It was almost as if they were in a dream.

"Someone went into a lot of trouble to create this place." Anakin commented. "I wonder how long it took to do all of this."

"Well, they must have had plenty of time or a lot of help." Kenshin answered.

They entered another room and found themselves in a simple living area. The walls had a mixture of yellow and orange colors, creating an almost golden look. There were two round windows on their right and left and between the two windows was a potted tree that held, yet unripe, fruit. In the center of the room were two light brown couches across from each other and a low wooden table between them. There was also another skylight right above the table that let in a steady stream of light onto the polished table. The left wall next to the doorway Anakin and Kenshin were still standing in had a playpen next to it and there was what could have been a toy box in the corner. On the other side of the door were two rows of wooden shelves that contained games and puzzles. The floor itself was a dark blue carpet and was extremely soft. Across from the doorway and spaced a couple of meters apart were two doorways.

"Which door do you want to try first?" Anakin asked.

"Let's do the left." Kenshin suggested.

They walked to the door on the left and opened it to find theirselves in a kitchen where kitchen droids were busy cleaning. Next to the kitchen was the dining area where there was a round wooden table with eight seats that had thick, blue cushions on them.

There was another door on the far right and they opened it to find themselves looking into a garden where there were some more droids busy working.

"Perhaps we should split up, we can cover more ground that way." Anakin suggested.

Kenshin looked at Anakin who was watching a protocol droid walk through a doorway in the garden. "This place can't be that big."

"There's one way to find out." Anakin replied and walked into the garden, leaving Kenshin by himself.

"If you insist." Kenshin responded and went back into the kitchen and headed to the living area.

* * *

"You're in my spot again!" A familiar female voice snapped at Nev-Kwellen.

Nev-Kwellen didn't look her way, continuing to stare blankly at the trees.

Seeing that she got no reaction from him, Raven crawled into the tree like cave and sat next to him. "Why do you like this spot?" She asked in a gentler voice.

A muscle in Nev-Kwellen's cheek twitched and he moved himself as far as he could from her in the tiny space.

"When I returned, I thought for sure that you would have left by now. Why are you still here? Why haven't you completed your mission yet?" Raven questioned, looking intently at him.

Nev-Kwellen flinched when Raven placed her hand on his arm. "I have my reasons."

Raven pulled her hand away, realizing how uncomfortable Nev-Kwellen was with her presence. "While I was away, I had time to think." Raven looked away from Nev-Kwellen and looked through the thin spaces between the trees that let in the artificial light. "My behavior toward you was unacceptable. I shouldn't have ever slapped you or gotten angry at you. I know it is inevitable that the Sith will find us soon, in fact, we have been waiting for their arrival for many years." She paused again, looking back at Nev-Kwellen and then lowered her gaze to her hands. "The day we were stuck in the turbolift, what you said…you were right."

Nev-Kwellen slowly looked at Raven, surprise showing on his face of her acknowledgement of something he had said three years ago.

"I did hate myself, among other things. There were times when I wanted to end it, but the thought of my father waking up kept me from doing it. When you said that he may not wake up and said that his health was declining…I was afraid. I didn't know how long I would be able to hang on without him." Raven paused for a little bit, taking a deep breath before continuing. "After my father woke up and we had a long talk, I came to realize that I had come dangerously close to the Dark Side. Being around you, helped keep me from the darkness."

Stunned, Nev-Kwellen looked away from her, unable to believe that she would have ever wanted to end her life. Her life was perfect. She had true friends, a caring father, everything. If it was anyone who wanted to end their life it would be him. His life was so terrible, even the poorest person on Coruscant would look at him in disgust. The only purpose in his life was to obey his Master and the Sith Council without question. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked, trying yet failing to keep the quiver from his voice.

"Because you deserve to know." Raven answered in a gentle voice. "I care about you Ferus, I had since I first met you even though I wouldn't admit it to myself."

A lump in Nev-Kwellen's throat caused him to swallow hard and tears came unbidden to his eyes. "You…care about me?"

Raven reached out to wipe the tears that were trailing down Nev-Kwellen's cheeks away, but he caught her hand and stopped her.

Fear clutched at Nev-Kwellen's heart as he held Raven's hand, memories of the past haunted him, deeply imbedded in his mind, the emotions in his heart, his spirit. He was burned, scarred to deeply to heal.

Shaking his head violently, Nev-Kwellen pushed his way past Raven and back out into the garden. From there he ran, as far and as fast as he could.

Raven watched him go, her heart aching to comfort him, to help him heal from whatever had happened to him in the past, but the Force warned her that it would be unwise to follow him at the risk of pushing him even further away. Leaving the cave, Raven went to find some tools to trim the inside of the cave back to its proper proportion.

* * *

Anakin walked down the windy path of the garden where flowers, vegetables and fruit grew. He reached the door the droid had gone through and, brushing aside the long vines, opened the door and entered.

Inside he found a simple child's play ground and, Anakin noted, the various things that were used to help train youngling in the Temple. The monkey bars were a good exercise, so was the balancing beam, and obstacle course. Beyond this playground was one for older children and on the right side of it was another building which Anakin entered.

As he had theorized, it was a room similar to the training rooms in the Temple. There were one small and two large closets that lined one side of the wall where, Anakin assumed, lay training supplies. He went to one of them and opened it. Inside he found training lightsabers of different sizes and types. In the next closet he found an assortment of weapons from spears to blasters. The closet beside it held towels, blindfolds, and different tools.

Frowning, Anakin closed the closet door as he wondered where the training droids were. His question was answered by a siren going off in the building and the grate of a door that he had neglected to spot open up.

Training level intensive initiated. A computer voice informed him.

"Someone must have forgotten to turn the training program off." Anakin remarked, racing for the door only to find it locked. "Oh great." Turning around he saw two training droids walk to the center of the room and aim their blaster's at him.

Anakin unhooked his lightsaber off his belt and turned it on. "Well, this shouldn't be a problem."

The droids began firing at him and Anakin deflected every shot as they came. "Much too easy." No sooner had he said that, a few more doors opened and bigger, and more heavily armed, and shielded droids emerged. The blaster fire ceased for a few seconds as the floor shifted under Anakin and the droids feet.

Sweat trickled down Anakin's neck when the room began to turn around. "Oh, this is bad." A second later the room erupted in blasterfire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Finding a panel to light up the dark hallway, Kenshin turned it on and continued forward. The hallway led from the living area to a series of doors on either side. Along the bare brown walls were holopictures of sunsets and sunrises from many different places.

When Kenshin came to the first door, he turned its knob and entered a dark room. Feeling along the wall, Kenshin felt a lightswitch and turned on the lights. The room was a bedroom. There was a bed in the right corner of the room with a pink comforter neatly tucked in around the mattress without a wrinkle. A small, stuffed brown Wookiee sat on top of the white pillow, waiting for its owner. Above the bed on the ceiling floated a model of some system that Kenshin did not recognize.

He looked down near the bed and saw a pair of pink slippers sitting on top a plush light blue carpet. Looking back up and to the left he spotted a brown dresser and above it a mirror. Farther along the wall was a closet and farther still, on the other end of the room was a bookshelf and a toy box.

Backing out of the room, Kenshin switched off the light and gently closed the door. He looked in the rest of the rooms and found that they were also bedrooms, except for three, two being refreshers and one being a small med room.

Kenshin walked back into the living area and leaned against the bare wall between the two doors in thought. The bedrooms he had been in all looked like they were waiting for their occupants to return. One of the bedrooms had a model of a frigate on a desk that was only half completed. The glue that was being used still laid open beside the model, and the chair was facing crookedly away from the desk as if someone had stood up abruptly.

A few of the protocol droids must have been in charge of cleaning the rooms, because the bedrooms were so neat and tidy, all except for that one desk. _Why that one desk?_ Kenshin questioned. Sensing that he should check the room again, Kenshin headed back to the hallway.

Once he was in the bedroom, Kenshin took another close look at the desk, examining it for any hidden devices. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Kenshin turned away from the desk. Still the nagging sensation remained that there was something out of the ordinary, besides the desk being the only messy spot in the bedroom.

Kenshin glanced around the room carefully and then he saw it. The chair was turned toward a blank part of the wall near the desk. It was the only place in the room that did not have something on or against it and it was big enough to fit a door in. _A secret passage. _Kenshin remarked to himself as he walked toward the wall. Probing it with the Force, Kenshin found the thin, barely visible lines of the door.

Concentrating, Kenshin found the opening mechanism with the aid of the Force and the door slid open with barely a whisper.

Smiling with satisfaction, Kenshin entered.

"_According to Obi-Wan, in his journal, the Orcin were Obi-Wan's circle of friends. To join Obi-Wan's circle of friends, you had to be four years or older. It looks to me as if the six year mark is when they officially become a member of Obi-Wan's circle." Anakin told Kenshin as they sat in a meditation chamber._

_Kenshin flipped through the pages of the journal in thought and then looked up at Anakin. "But what was the reasoning for that? He doesn't make that clear anywhere in his journal." He sighed and tossed the book on the floor in-between them. "This is just so confusing. Bant and Siri were on the Orcin Council from the beginning, yet their accounts of why the Orcin created are opposite to what Obi-Wan says about the Orcin in his journal."_

_Anakin frowned and rubbed his chin. "But, he describes how the Orcin was formed. You would think it was only a name for his group of friends."_

"_Yet the way he makes it sound, it's like the Orcin is a group of more then just friends." Kenshin added, picking the journal back up. "Reeft's intentions for the Orcin was to create discord among the Jedi and thus Civil War. In fact, he led the Orcin after my father left the Order until I took over."_

_Anakin's eyes narrowed. "If your father was suspicious of Reeft then how did Reeft gain control of the Orcin Council?"_

"_Simple, Bruck left with Obi-Wan and Siri was not around at the time. Someone had to lead the Orcin, so the Council chose Reeft. Not only was Bruck supposed to be one of the people to substitute for Obi-Wan if he was not there, he was also my hold-father. Siri was supposed to be the substitute if Obi-Wan and Bruck were not there, but she was called away on a mission with her Master right after Bruck left the Temple."_

"_So she had Reeft be the substitute." Anakin finished,_

_Kenshin nodded, "Yes. However, when she came back Reeft wouldn't relinquish his position, stating that only Obi-Wan or I can do that. Of course I was to young at the time to understand all that was happening with the Council so I was of no help."_

"_Didn't Obi-Wan have anything that could counter that if he was away and couldn't be contacted?" Anakin asked._

"_I went over my father's rules and regulations when I took over the Council and didn't find anything of the sort. Apparently, he hadn't considered a situation like that happening."_

"_But what about Woren? Obi-Wan did have contact with him after Naboo." Anakin questioned."_

_Kenshin blew out a frustrated breath and leaned back against the wall. "Apparently Woren had no knowledge of what was happening with the Orcin Council at that time. It was only when he came back here that he found out. By then it was to late to do anything other then proceed with Obi-Wan's plan to confirm that Reeft was a Sith. I don't think anyone thought of trying to get a hold of him either at the time, but then they didn't know he and Obi-Wan were in contact with each other."_

_Anakin picked up the datapad that was on the floor between them and handed it to Kenshin. "This in the information that Bant gave me when I was searching for information on the Orcin."_

_Kenshin took the datapad and read what was on it a couple of times before putting it down. "I don't see any difference between the Jedi and the Orcin."_

_Anakin nodded. "Exactly what I thought, but Bant said that the code and teachings of the Orcin were tainted. I hesitate to say it, but the Orcin is looking more and more like a cult centered on Obi-Wan."_

"_I doubt that is what my father intended the Orcin to be. I can only imagine what he would think if he saw the Orcin now." Kenshin remarked._

_Anakin picked the journal up and flipped to one of the entries. "Obi-Wan said that the name Orcin means guardians of the balance. Let's say we try to fit in the descriptions Bant and Siri give of the Orcin to the meaning."_

"_They don't quite fit. Plus their descriptions don't make much sense. Perhaps we should have a talk with Bant." Kenshin suggested._

_Taking his comlink from his belt, Anakin made a quick call for Bant to meet then in meditation room C4 and then hooked it back to his belt. "She's on her way."_

"_Good. I have a feeling she's not being totally honest. It could be in her view the truth, yes, but it does very little to help us." Kenshin remarked._

_Ten minutes later Bant arrived and stood before them. "What is so urgent that I had to come?" Bant asked._

_Anakin motioned for her to sit down and then handed the datapad to her. "I'm sure you recognize this."_

_Bant took one glance at it and then shrugged her shoulders. "It's the information I gave you._

"_Yes, information that shows that the Orcin are no different then the Jedi. From another source one difference is that you train to fight things that are void of the Force. Now of course there are droids, but we are able to sense them to a certain extent. Also, we question the validity of the entries on the datapad concerning why the Orcin exist. Perhaps you could enlighten us?" Anakin finished, looking intently at her._

_Bant shifted uncomfortably under their stares and slowly answered. "The information is valid."_

"_Then you wouldn't mind if we ask Siri a few questions and show her the datapad?" Kenshin questioned, gauging her reaction._

"_Of course not." Bant quickly replied. "I have nothing to hide. I can assure you that what is on that datapad is the truth."_

_Kenshin leaned forward, his hands steepled under his chin. "No, in a certain point of view for you it is. What are you hiding?"_

"_If I'm hiding anything then I have a very good reason for it." Bant told them as she stood up._

"_Perhaps it's the fact that the Orcin has turned into something that Obi-Wan would never have allowed and you're hoping that no one will realize it while you try to fix it?" Anakin questioned. "That's why what you told me and what is on the datapad does not fit completely. You didn't want anyone else finding out, not even Kenshin, only you didn't consider that we would figure it out."_

_Bant simply stared at them for a few minutes before responding in a hard voice. "It was necessary."_

_Refraining himself from lashing out, Kenshin spoke. "You didn't trust me."_

"_How could I?" Bant snapped at him. "You were self-centered and were acting very immature at the time!"_

_Interrupting before the conversation got out of hand, Anakin asked. "Bant, what did Obi-Wan want the Orcin to become? What is its purpose?"_

_Calming herself down with the Force, Bant answered. "The Orcin are not more or less then the Jedi, yet they do have a purpose." Bant moved on to explain. "The Orcin Council is supposed to act like a secondary Council to the main Council. The Orcin Council is not like the Reassignment, First Knowledge, and Reconciliation Councils, but more like a mini main Council. The Orcin Council's goals are to make sure that balance is maintained. The Orcin follow the Jedi Council, but they answer to the Orcin Council. The Orcin are the protectors of the balance."_

"_What do you mean by balance?" Kenshin asked._

"_When Obi-Wan used the term balance, he wasn't referring to both natures of the Force, but to the lifestyle and code of the Jedi. The Chosen are those picked by the Force to guide the Jedi on the true path, however, in the past, they had almost annihilated the Jedi. The Orcin are to aid the Chosen when they call and also to deal with those who fail the Chosen." Bant told them, the truth of her words radiating through the Force._

_Anakin and Kenshin exchanged astonished glances at each other and then Anakin spoke. "So even if the Orcin were following the path Obi-Wan had laid out, Bruck would still have stood trial?"_

"_Yes." Bant acknowledged with a nod. "The only difference was that Obi-Wan did not allow a death sentence. If an Orcin is found to be a traitor then they are cast out from the Orcin. The Orcin Council would then make a petition to the Jedi Council to have the former Orcin taken to another Temple or whatever compromise is reached between the two Councils. Since Obi-Wan hadn't introduced the Orcin Council to the Jedi Council before the Naboo mission, the Jedi Council had not been aware of these things at the time."_

_Kenshin nodded and looked at Anakin. "We should talk to Woren and Siri and then to Yoda afterwards." _

_Anakin excused himself to make the calls while Kenshin talked to Bant._

"_Is there anything else we need to know?" Kenshin asked Bant._

"_No, there isn't. Now I must be going." Bant responded, turning around and walking away._

* * *

Tru pulled his ship out of hyperspace near the asteroid belt and almost jumped in his seat when he saw the Sith warships. Eyes widening, Tru banked the ship hard to the right and turned the ship back in the direction he had just come from. He tightened his shields around his mind and Force presence, hoping that the Sith had not spotted him as he calculated a jump that would get him out of there.

* * *

"Our sensors have picked up a Jedi starfighter that just came out of hyperspace." The lieutenant in charge of sensors and communication informed Darth Redav.

Redav stared out of the large veiwport, his face impassive as he spoke. "Let it go."

"Yes sir." The lieutenant responded and went back to his task of scanning the system.

* * *

As Raven finished gathering the cut branches and leaves, she sensed her father enter the garden and approach her position. After putting the last of the trimmings in the container a small garden droid carried, Raven sat down on a large flat stone near the tree cave and waited.

"I knew that I would find you here." Xanatos remarked and sat down on a stone that was next to the other one that Raven was sitting on.

"You knew that this was the first place to look." Raven corrected, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

Xanatos chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Have it your way. I see that you did some trimming."

Raven looked at the tree cave and nodded before looking aback at her father. "Yes. It needed it."

"It would help if you let those who tend the gardens do that." Xanatos remarked, already knowing what Raven would say to that.

Shaking her head, Raven firmly replied. "No, I like doing it myself. It's my little getaway." Remembering that Nev-Kwellen seemed to have taken a fondness for the place, Raven added, "Although, maybe I should get Nev-Kwellen to do a little trimming since it seems he has taken a liking for my spot."

Raising an eyebrow, Xanatos asked, "And you don't mind him being in your spot at all?"

"It's not like I have been around to use it." Raven responded and then turned her head to look at the tree cave. "It's a nice, quite, secluded, spot."

"So it is." Xanatos replied in agreement. "Have you seen him at all yet?"

"He was here earlier." Raven replied as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Xanatos studied his daughter for a few moments and then took a deep breath. "Raven, I don't want you getting involved with him."

Raven looked at her father in disbelief and then irritation. "I am twenty-one years old father! I am old enough to decide what I can or cannot do!"

"I don't want you to get hurt, Raven." Xanatos explained.

Raven stood, indicating an end of the conversation, and walked back over to the cave to pick up the clippers. "I'll see you at noonmeal." And then she left the garden.

* * *

Nev-Kwellen was on the top of the hill where he had a good view of the children playing, but instead of watching them play, Nev-Kwellen was simply laying on his back with his eyes closed.

"Enjoying yourself?" Bruck asked, sitting down next to Nev-Kwellen.

"The best way to avoid someone is to go somewhere least expected, even if that place is intolerable." Nev-Kwellen replied, his eyes still shut.

"That method doesn't always work." Bruck replied.

Nev-Kwellen snorted and opened his eyes to look at him. "It would if I left the Temple."

Bruck looked away from Nev-Kwellen to watch the children play. "You're not happy here."

"Of course not! I'm here on a mission and have to be around my enemies. Of course I'm not happy!" Nev-Kwellen snapped, fire burning in his eyes.

Bruck did not turn his head as he continued. "Would you be happy back at the Sith Temple?"

Frowning, Nev-Kwellen sat up and looked at Bruck. "Are you trying to get at something?"

"You're avoiding the question." Bruck smoothly replied, not at all fazed by Nev-Kwellen's anger. "Do you wish you were happy?"

"Happiness is overrated." Nev-Kwellen muttered. "More bad things happen the happier people are. What good is happiness then if it brings such terrible things with it?"

"What good is despair when it also brings along bad things?" Bruck retorted, turning his head to look at Nev-Kwellen. "Happiness is knowing that you have family and friends who love and care for you. Happiness is knowing that you are not alone. Happiness is being able to make it through every day, knowing that you are making a difference in people's lives."

Nev-Kwellen shook his head and interrupted Bruck. "Even the unhappy can change people's lives."

"But they may not care that they did." Bruck responded. "Can the just be happy?"

Nev-Kwellen looked at Bruck with bewilderment on his face. "What?"

"Can the just be happy?" Bruck patiently repeated.

Frowning, Nev-Kwellen thought about the question for awhile. "It is illogical that the just can be happy. How can one be happy when their loves ones dies or are about to die? How can the just be happy if the people they go to help turn their backs on the just people and reveal their location to the enemies of the just? Who wants to follow a just person who faces loneliness and death everyday while doing justice?"

"So the Jedi are not happy because they are just?" Bruck questioned.

"Yes, that is what I am saying." Nev-Kwellen responded in a confident voice.

"So if the just are unhappy and the unjust are unhappy then no one can be happy. So what is the smile then when a child is born? What are the giggles children make when they are playing? If they are not signs of happiness then what are they? An illusion perhaps?" Bruck told Nev-Kwellen, studying the younger man's face.

Nev-Kwellen shook his head and then rubbed both sides of his head where a headache was beginning to form. "I don't know."

"Happiness must exist then. For everything there is an opposite. Good and evil. Predator and prey. Light and dark. Jedi and Sith. Life and death. Just and unjust. Male and female. Happiness and unhappiness." Bruck explained. "There is a balance. One does not exist without their opposite."

"Then why do the Jedi seek to fight the Sith? If there always has to be an opposite then you can never truly destroy the Sith." Nev-Kwellen responded.

"Why does the predator hunt the prey?" The corners of Bruck's mouth lifted as Nev-Kwellen thought furiously on what to say. "The predator may hunt down all its prey, but a larger predator will soon hunt down the smaller predator. Some species will be wiped out, but something else will soon come along and the cycle will continue."

"What good does happiness bring?" Nev-Kwellen questioned.

"Happiness makes people's heart light, it makes people smile, it gives life, it nourishes hope." Bruck told Nev-Kwellen.

Nev-Kwellen frowned deeply. "How can happiness nourish hope when happiness can bring unhappiness?"

"Eternal life after death. A life filled with peace and light. Happiness comes from knowing of the life after death. Of knowing that there is a reward waiting for us. In turn, the happiness we carry nourishes hope in others so that they too can be happy." Bruck responded.

Pressing his lips together into a thin white line, Nev-Kwellen contemplated Bruck's words. "So whoever is happy is guaranteed an eternal life of peace after death?"

Bruck shook his head. "No. Happiness does not guarantee that."

"Then what is? What good is happiness if it does not guarantee that after death people will have an eternal life of peace?" Standing up, Nev-Kwellen walked away from Bruck and headed for the garden's exit.

As Nev-Kwellen reached the door, someone ran into his legs and giggled. Groaning, Nev-Kwellen looked down to see, not Asha, but Skywalker's son Mikel. "Get off me kid." Nev-Kwellen said gruffly, trying to free himself from Mikel's grip.

Mikel smiled up at him and shook his curly blonde head, his brown eyes sparkling with mirth. "No." He responded and planted his feet on top of Nev-Kwellen's feet.

His eyes sparking with annoyance, Nev-Kwellen tried walking backwards, causing Mikel to laugh in delight. Giving that idea up, Nev-Kwellen decided to just sit down and hope that Mikel would get bored and go away.

Mikel got off of Nev-Kwellen's legs in disappointment, but that was short lived however when Mikel ran behind Nev-Kwellen to hide when he sensed his instructor's assistant approaching.

_Does he really think that hiding behind me is going to work?_ Nev-Kwellen rolled his eyes and stood up so that Mikel would go find another hiding place.

Unwilling to leave to find a different hiding place, Mikel lifted the back of Nev-Kwellen's cloak and used the cloak to cover himself, and then wrapped his arms tightly around Nev-Kwellen's right leg and peered through the gap between Nev-Kwellen's legs.

_He just can't seem to take a hint, can he?_ When Nev-Kwellen saw the annoyed expression of the assistant, he decided to not give Mikel away again like he had at other times. Checking to make sure Mikel's cloak around his Force presence was in place, Nev-Kwellen then closed the front of his cloak.

"Ah, Nev-Kwellen, have you seen Mikel?" Tymortha asked.

"Not today." Nev-Kwellen smoothly responded, shaking his head. "Did he escape his group again?"

Tymortha nodded. "He did. Master Utirro is quickly running out of ideas to find some way to keep Mikel interested enough to stay with his group."

"Really? It seems to me he is more interested in driving both of you up the wall." Nev-Kwellen remarked, crossing his arms. "Why don't you let him run around free? Maybe he'll get bored if you don't chase him and come back." Nev-Kwellen suggested.

Tymortha glared at him with her dark eyes. "If you see him then bring him back. If his father was here I would tell you to take Mikel to him instead."

Nev-Kwellen raised an eyebrow. "You know, maybe what Mikel needs is a good spanking. Of course, you and Master Utirro are to afraid to discipline Skywalker's son. Am I right?"

Anger flashed across Tymortha's face and she turned and stormed off.

Chuckling, Nev-Kwellen waited until she was far enough away and then drew back his cloak and looked down at the face peering between his legs. "She's gone now, Mikel."

With a large smile, Mikel darted out of Nev-Kwellen's cloak and went to go run up the hill, but Nev-Kwellen used the Force to stop him.

"Not so fast young one." Nev-Kwellen told him, walking forward to pick Mikel up. "We need to have a little talk."

* * *

Anakin found himself backed against the wall and the droids continued blasting at him. He had found out the hard way that his lightsaber couldn't cut through the droids plaiting, even the deflected blaster bolts hardly made a scratch on the droids armor.

Reaching out to the Force, Anakin searched for some kind of weakness he could use to his advantage, but was distracted when his foot hit something and the wall opened up behind him and he fell backwards and slid, more like tumbled, down a ramp.

He finally came to a stop a few minutes later and simply did not move as he took the time to take a nice deep breath and slowly let it out.

"What happened to you?" Kenshin asked.

Anakin stood up and brushed himself off and then wiped his face with his hand. "Those training droids are tough. I wouldn't advise that you go in that training room any time soon."

Kenshin rolled his eyes and turned around. "A Chosen bested by droids, how embarrassing." He said smiling. "Come on. While you were having fun I found something interesting."

"What did you find?" Anakin asked, momentarily forgetting his embarrassment and focusing on what Kenshin was saying.

They walked through a set of large wooden doors and entered a room that was a massive archive and in one corner of the room were computers and communication terminals.

"This place is huge!" Anakin exclaimed, as he walked down the rows and rows of books, data cubes, and scrolls.

Kenshin nodded. "I did a check of how much information is stored here. According to the computer there is ten times the amount of information stored here then there is in the archive back home."

They walked down the archive for a few minutes and then stopped near a shelf that contained Jedi holocrons, lots of Jedi holocrons.

"This is not all I found." Kenshin told Anakin as he headed to a nearby door.

Anakin followed and stopped inside the door in shock at what he saw. In the small room were Sith holocrons sitting in their own little niche in the walls.

Kenshin shivered and walked back out of the room. "The light side of the Force was not the only thing taught here."

Pressing his lips together in thought, Anakin took one last glance around the room and then shut the door. "You may be right." Turning, Anakin headed for one of the computer consoles. "Remember when I said that it was possible that your father's ancestors had been off planet before?"

"Yes." Kenshin replied, matching Anakin's long strides.

Anakin sat down at a computer console and turned it on. "Master Yoda had shown me a fragment of a message that was sent to the Jedi just before the end of the Great Sith War. I have a feeling that the complete message may be recorded here."

"But how does that answer my question?" Kenshin asked and he watched Anakin type in some information in a search function.

Anakin found the recording and clicked it.

"2,998 years ago your Jedi ancestors were warned by the Chosen of what would happen if the Jedi didn't change their ways. Centuries later, we have returned only to find that the warning of our ancestors has been ignored. Therefore I, Treyent Kenobi Shadowalker, along with my partner will see to the destruction of the Jedi!"

A second voice followed, calm, and collected. "I, Xainor Ja'mak Skywalker, however ensure you that we are not without mercy. Through the fire the Jedi will be reborn, from those selected by the Force, from the younger generation. As the Force wills Treyent and I will do what is necessary. The time for your destruction nears. As I speak, a fleet of two hundred ships have come in orbit around the planet. There is no escape from your fate. On this day, the Force is not with you."

Kenshin blinked a few times and then looked at Anakin. "That sounds pretty harsh." He paused a moment as something dawned on him. "The Chosen?"

Anakin nodded. "I noticed it too when I first heard it. He is not referring to a single person, but more than one, and then he says 'we have returned'."

"So the Chosen must be referring to the Kenobi and Skywalker families, but what about the prophecy that was found in the hidden room in the Mountain Temple?" Kenshin questioned.

Anakin thoughtfully rubbed his chin and then began to type in the search box. "That is a good question." He typed the word prophecy and five results came up. Anakin clicked on the first link and it took him to a compiled list of prophecies. Out of all the links to different prophecies, one of them stood out from among the rest. Feeling the guidance of the Force, Anakin clicked on it.

Once the words appeared, Kenshin began to read it.

"Shadowalker,  
the true name of the child of shadow,  
a powerful lineage,  
second only to the lineage of Skywalker.

Powerful they are together,  
chosen of the Force,  
spreaders of justice,  
defenders of the weak.

Sith seek to lead them astray,  
politicians want to drive them away,  
Jedi want to tuck them under their wings,  
citizens fear or hope they will leave or come to their aid.

A union is powerful,  
most powerful between these two families,  
together they become like a single entity,  
stronger then before.

The children of the Chosen,  
will bring forth a child,  
strong with the Force,

a child chosen of the chosen,  
child of light.

A child of light,  
a Chosen one of the Force,  
one of many,  
one of few.

Being chosen is a burden,  
evil will befall the Chosen,  
danger will follow in the Chosens' steps,  
many will fear the Chosens' power.

Yet with all this,  
the Chosen make an impact,  
on lives of millions,  
on lives of few.

Beware! Evil still lurks,  
prone to evil these two families are,  
fighting each other will shake the balance,  
drive those near to their knees.

The land will tremble,  
the sky grow dark,  
the young will scream in fear,  
the old will faint where they tread.

Be assured,  
there is one with no family name,  
one who goes in secret,  
who will do what must be done.

But beware,  
the one with no name manipulates,  
a master of manipulators,  
though only with good reason.

Take this message to heart,  
the time will come where darkness has fallen,  
that the Shadowalkers shall return,  
with them the Skywalkers."

"Interesting." Anakin remarked. "Do you think it's possible that maybe someone tampered with the prophecy on the wall in the Mountain Temple?"

Pressing his lips together in a thin line, Kenshin thought about it. "Perhaps, or it could be that the one at the Mountain Temple is a fake. The question is, why would someone do that if that is the case?"

"Why don't we back up and look at the Great Sith War. We know that there has been no record of a Kenobi since after the Sith War until your father was discovered and there is no record of a Skywalker from after the Sith War until the Jedi, and then the Sith, discovered me on Tattooine. The archive at the Mountain Temple is not complete, since the original archive was destroyed during The Great Sith War." Anakin told Kenshin as he organized his thoughts.

"If this archive is complete then we should do a search in the archive memory for Treyent Kenobi Shadowalker." Kenshin suggested.

Anakin nodded and typed the name in the search engine. A couple of links popped up and Anakin clicked on one of them. Scrolling down the screen, Anakin stopped at the last paragraph. "This is unexpected."

Kenshin reread the paragraph again a couple of times before speaking. "Treyent had Xainor exile him and his family to Leris 4 after the war."

"It looks like it." Anakin confirmed with a shake of his head. "I can't imagine how much that must have hurt."

Kenshin spoke, breaking the silence that had descended upon the room. "I don't know about you, but I am hungry. I wonder if the droids have anything good in the kitchen."

"There's only one way to find out." Anakin responded and followed Kenshin to the kitchen, glad to get his mind off what they had learned for awhile since they arrived on Honoghr.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Master Windu and Yoda watched the hologram of Padawan Tru flicker into view and then stabilize.

"Master Yoda and Master Windu, an hour ago I ran into some Sith warships outside the asteroid belt. I escaped without being shot at. I have a feeling that they did see me, but for some reason they didn't attempt to capture or kill me. They didn't look like they were about to enter the asteroid field, but I could be wrong. I am not sure for how long they were there for. I sent out a small probe and they are still in that same position. I contacted you as soon as I was sure it was safe to do so. According to the probe, the Sith are not scanning communications." Tru explained. "This situation is really odd Master, I don't know what to make of it."

"I admit that I don't know either. This tactic is strange." Mace responded.

Woren walked out of the shadows of the room and bowed to Yoda and Mace. "Forgive the interruption Masters, but I believe I can be of some assistance."

Mace gave Woren a hard glare as he noticed the open passageway behind Woren. He was about to make a comment, but Yoda poked his gimmer stick at Mace's leg.

"Of the actions of the Sith what think you?" Yoda asked.

Woren sat down across from Mace and Yoda, with the hologram of Tru between them. "While I was meditating earlier I sensed Obi-Wan's presence approach and then stop. I have a feeling that Obi-Wan is going to be leading the assault. From what I know of his strategies this is unusual, but I have a feeling that he is waiting for someone, or someones."

"Other Sith?" Mace asked.

Woren shook his head. "I don't believe so, Master Windu. It is possible that he is waiting for a signal, but I don't find that to be likely either even though there is a strong possibility."

Mace sighed. "Just tell us."

"I believe that Obi-Wan is waiting for Anakin and Kenshin to return." Woren finally answered.

Yoda's eyes widened in surprise.

Mace looked at Woren in disbelief. "Why would he do that?"

"I am not certain. I believe we should alert Anakin and Kenshin as soon as possible." Woren replied.

Yoda nodded in agreement. "Tru, to Honoghr you will go. Alert Anakin and Kenshin personally you must."

"Yes, Master Yoda." Tru replied and began to set the coordinates for the hyperspace jump.

* * *

Nev-Kwellen took Mikel to a small meditation room and closed and locked the door before setting Mikel down.

Mikel darted away from Nev-Kwellen as soon as he was released, but when Mikel saw that there was no other way out, he sat down on a mat, crossed his arms, and pouted.

Sitting down on a mat across from Mikel, Nev-Kwellen let Mikel pout for a few minutes before he spoke. "You know that you are supposed to stay with your group."

Mikel nodded his head and so Nev-Kwellen continued.

"Would your father be happy that you are running around the Temple and causing your instructor to have a large headache?"

"Want to play." Mikel responded.

"No, you just want to cause trouble." Nev-Kwellen responded, a hard edge to his voice.

Mikel looked down as the rug and played with the loose strands. "I don't want spanking."

"Fine." Nev-Kwellen watched as Mikel raised his head in surprise. "You can stay in here until you decide to behave." With that Nev-Kwellen stood up and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Standing outside the door, Nev-Kwellen, stretching out through the Force, could hear the faint sound of Mikel's tiny hands hitting the door. Not the least bit moved by Mikel's tantrum and banging on the door, Nev-Kwellen remained standing by the door as he waited for Mikel's tantrum to stop and for him to be quiet for at least five minutes.

* * *

In the Garden of Yoruus, Siri sat in meditation under an overhanging Taguirii tree. Her senses were stretched past the Temple, past the planet, past the surrounding asteroid belt. She could feel the gentle throbbing of the Force as she traveled its currents and felt a warm nudge that urged her senses forward. 

In her meditative state, dark globs filled her vision; they were dark, cold, empty. Siri's first instinct was to draw back, but a presence caught her attention and so she stretched even further. /Obi./ She mentally whispered in surprise and curiosity.

Siri sensed Obi-Wan let down a tiny portion of his mental shielding, enough for them to communicate.

/Hello Siri./

Feeling his presence once again in her mind filled Siri with warmth and sorrow. Tears escaped her closed eyes. How she wished to be with him again. /I've missed you./

Redav gently caressed her mind and felt her inwardly shudder. /I know./

/Will you be coming home soon?/ Siri asked.

/No./

Redav's simple, one word, reply caused fresh tears to squeeze their way past Siri's eyelids and Siri let Redav sense what she was feeling through their bond. /Why not? We all miss you. We want you to come back to us./

Redav mentally caressed Siri's mind, enjoying the feel of their minds, their spirits, brushing against each other. /I can't, Siri. The path that I have chosen does not lead back home./

/Then choose the path that will lead you home, Obi-Wan./ Siri pleaded. /You can still come home./

/I'm Redav now,/ He corrected her.

Siri let a small feeling of anger travel through their bond as she replied. /No. You are Obi-Wan and will always be Obi-Wan./

Redav gave Siri's mind one last caress and then withdrew. /My name is Redav./

* * *

Anakin and Kenshin finished their meal of fresh salad, fruit, and vegetables from the garden and just sat quietly for a few seconds. 

"We should get our stuff from the ship." Kenshin commented as he looked outside as the light began to wane as the sun set.

Anakin nodded in agreement, following Kenshin's gaze. "I'll go get them." Standing up, Anakin put his dishes in the sink and headed out of the kitchen.

Kenshin stood up a few seconds later and walked out into the garden where he could watch the sun set behind the trees. The sky was awashed with golden yellow, bright orange, mixed with lingering blue colors. As the sun almost disappeared from view, the sky turned a dark purple and then it was dark, and the stars could clearly be seen twinkling in the sky.

The night air was warm, and a light cool breeze would occasionally brush past. Still Kenshin stood where he was, his eyes now closed, his hands clasped together behind his back as he meditated…

_Kicking Anakin back onto his stomach, Kenshin grabbed Anakin's hair and yanked his head up. "Why don't you at least defend yourself?!" Kenshin yelled. Sweat beaded and dripped down his face, his eyes were wild as he released Anakin and, using the Force, flung Anakin into the air and right into the opposite wall. Breathing heavily, Kenshin slowly made his way to Anakin's bruised and battered body._

_Anakin's head impacted the wall this time, knocking him out cold._

_Kenshin stormed over to Anakin, only to find himself falling, falling down into a black void. The darkness was broken by the appearance of a fiery ground below and someone directly beneath Kenshin who had jumped into the air. He slammed into the person, and they fell onto the hot, black, sand. _

_When Kenshin saw the person's face, he began to pummel him before the person, Anakin, could recover._

"_Enough!" Someone shouted. _

_Kenshin froze, the voice was Anakin's and was coming from behind him. Kenshin looked down at the bloody face below him. Confused, Kenshin stood and turned to look toward where he had heard Anakin's voice. To his astonishment, Anakin stood on top of a small hill and he did not look bruised and battered like he had in the cave._

_Kenshin looked back down at the Anakin that lay on the ground and his frown deepened._

"_Kenshin, we need to stop this! Fighting each other is sending shockwaves through the Force!" _

_Still breathing heavily, Kenshin stood up on trembling legs and looked up at the Anakin that was standing on the hill. Before he could utter a word, the Anakin on the hill doubled over in pain and then vanished. Seconds later a wave of pain swept through Kenshin's body and with a cry of pain, Kenshin collapsed onto the ground._

_Some hours later, Kenshin woke up and saw that he was in a small med room. He attempted to move, but the effort drained him._

"_How are you feeling?" A familiar voice asked._

_Kenshin opened his eyes and stared in shock. Grasping the Force, Kenshin probed the man that was standing next to him for verification and he received it. The man, was Obi-Wan, his father, or was he? A mild headache began to form as Kenshin attempted to process everything that had happened. "Tired."_

"_Are you up to answering a few questions?" Obi-Wan asked._

"_Depends on the questions." Kenshin answered, his face a stiff mask._

_Obi-Wan sat down on a stool that was beside the bed. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. What's your name?"_

"_Kenshin…" He paused for a few seconds as he thought up a last name. "Kenshin Jade."…_

A shift in the Force disrupted Kenshin's meditation and he opened his eyes and shivered as he noticed that the temperature had dropped a considerable amount since he had begun to meditate. Looking around, Kenshin searched for the source of the disturbance with his eyes and the Force, but whatever had created the disturbance had disappeared.

Taking a deep breath, Kenshin slowly let it out as he worked on relaxing his body that had become tense. The night had become eerily still. No wind, no animal cries, no sounds of insects, nothing, just stillness.

Searching the Force for answers, Kenshin came away empty. Even the Force was silent. Perplexed and disturbed, Kenshin headed back inside.

* * *

Orain watched in silence as Bruck and Drengin sparred together. Drengin was improving in his skills with a lightsaber, but he still had far to go. Drengin and Bruck made a good team, Orain admitted to himself. He inwardly grimaced when Drengin left his side wide open for an attack. 

Drengin quickly realized his mistake when Bruck's lightsaber lightly grazed his left side and attempted to recover from it, but in moments Drengin's lightsaber was knocked from his grip and Bruck's lightsaber was at his throat.

"You left your left side open again." Orain corrected, walking up to the pair.

Drengin sighed and Force pulled his lightsaber back to him. "I'm sorry Master, I just can't seem to make myself not do it."

Bruck put a hand on Drengin's right shoulder. "You'll get it right eventually, Drengin. You just need more practice. Don't rush to much in trying to get it right, take your time at it, relax."

"I need to get it right." Drengin protested. "The Sith can come at any time."

Orain gave a soft smile. "Drengin, you and the other children will be far away from here when that time comes. You won't have to fight."

"Orain's correct." Bruck confirmed.

Sighing loudly, Drengin walked away from them to one of the benches and grabbed a towel to dry the sweat from his face. "Perhaps." Drengin looked back at his two Masters and continued. "I just have this feeling, like something is going to go very wrong."

"Don't worry about it, Drengin." Orain answered. "Don't forget to meditate before bed tonight."

"Yes, Master." Drengin replied and hurried off to the refresher for a quick shower.

As soon as Drengin was out of the room, Bruck began to speak. "I've heard reports that some of the initiates and padawans have been feeling uneasy lately."

Orain nodded and threw Bruck a towel. "I've heard the same. I'm not sure what to make of it. I have talked to the Council and they have assured me that everything is fine."

Bruck snorted and dried his face and neck. "Fine as in the Council's meaning of fine. I'm sure Anakin and Kenshin would have a different answer if they were here."

"Probably." Orain agreed. "I guess we won't know for sure until they get back. I have meditated on this matter, but could find no indication that anything is wrong."

"Let's just hope that nothing is wrong." Bruck finally said after a long pause.

* * *

Drengin felt like banging his head into a wall a number of times. Mikel had run off, again. He couldn't understand why in the Force Mikel kept running off and why, the people who were supposed to watch him, couldn't keep track of him. 

He followed Mikel's presence until he came upon the meditation rooms and found Nev-Kwellen sitting by one of the doors.

Nev-Kwellen looked up at Drengin, a sour expression on his face. "Finally." Nev-Kwellen grumbled. "You can get the little scamp out of my hair now."

"Why didn't you bring Mikel back to his group?" Drengin asked, slowly approaching.

Nev-Kwellen snorted. "They can't keep an eye on him for one minute. You seem to be one of the only ones able to keep an eye on the scamp."

Drengin drew in a deep calming breath and stood a few feet away from Nev-Kwellen. "His name is Mikel. Now can I go get him?"

Standing up, Nev-Kwellen stared at Drengin before turning and unlocking the door. "Keep him out of my way." Nev-Kwellen told Drengin firmly and strode quickly away.

Slowly shaking his head, Drengin walked into the meditation room and found Mikel curled up on one of the cushions fast asleep. "Can you stay with your group and out of trouble for at least one day?" Drengin asked quietly, bending down to scoop Mikel into his arms.

* * *

Nev-Kwellen left the Temple and walked a good distance away before finding a spot to sit and enjoy the quiet. Sitting down, facing the slowly setting sun, Nev-Kwellen closed his eyes and let himself relax only to have the silence around him broken a few hours later. 

"Evy!" A familiar voice cried.

_What is it with kids?_ Nev-Kwellen opened his eyes and managed a small smile as Asha sat down on his lap. "You're supposed to be with your group." He admonished her gently.

Asha shook her head. "Nope. I want you to take me to the waterfall again."

"It's getting late and it's to dark to see the waterfall right now." Nev-Kwellen tried to reason with her. "Raven's back at the Temple, why don't you ask her to take you tomorrow?" He suggested.

Frowning, Asha was about to respond but stopped when she sensed a familiar presence approaching. Leaving Nev-Kwellen's lap, she ran toward the familiar presence. "Ray Ray!"

Raven picked Asha up and gave her a hug. "Hello little one. Why are you out here so late?"

"I want to see the waterfall." Asha answered.

"In the dark?" Raven responded as she wrapped her cloak around Asha to ward off the night chill.

Asha thought about that for a little while before responding. "I can hear it."

Nev-Kwellen rolled his eyes. "Do you always have to have an answer for everything?"

Raven ignored Nev-Kwellen and kissed Asha's forehead. "You can and you can hear it from your memories."

"It's not the same." Asha responded.

"No, but it's better than coming out here at night and getting sick because you were out in the cold." Raven told her. "Now, why don't you close your eyes and think back to the last time you saw the waterfall."

Asha closed her eyes as she did as she was told, smiling as she remembered the sight of the roaring water."

Nev-Kwellen watched in amazement as Raven kept any arguments from coming up and soon had Asha falling asleep.

Raven sensed Nev-Kwellen's eyes on her and looked at him. "I hear that you have been helping the crèche workers watch Asha. Thank you. She can be a handful sometimes."

Nev-Kwellen looked away from her and gazed up at the full moon.

Raven walked over to him and placed her right hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to come back inside now?"

"I guess so." Nev-Kwellen responded and stood up.

Together they walked back to the Temple and stopped by the crèche to put Asha to bed. After putting Asha to bed, Raven and Nev-Kwellen left the crèche and walked together down the silent corridors.

"Asha's grown quite attached to you." Raven commented.

Nev-Kwellen shrugged his shoulders and kept his eyes looking straight ahead. "She makes poor choices in who she wants to be friend's with."

"If she were any other young child, I would say that she's to young to understand that there are people they should be careful of." Raven responded. "However, Asha is different. She is very discerning for a child her age and tends to be shy around those that she is friends with except for those she has bonded with."

Nev-Kwellen stopped walking and looked at Raven. "Are you saying that she has bonded with me?" _Blast it._ _Could this get any worse?_

Raven looked up into Nev-Kwellen's eyes. "She has."

"Why would she do that? Is she to young to actually do that?" Nev-Kwellen asked, irritation bubbling inside him.

"Her kind develops in a rare way in their early childhood. We don't understand why, but somehow their development depends strongly on bonds. During their first ten years, the bonds they have with their own kind ensures that they'll survive those critical years." Raven explained.

"Should she be with her kind then instead of bonding with people who don't want to be bonded with her?" Nev-Kwellen responded in a sharp tone."

Raven's eyes narrowed, "She is the last of her kind. The bonds that she has formed are what are keeping her alive and even with those bonds, each year is a struggle for her."

Nev-Kwellen shook his head. "She has a lot of people here she could bond with, why not them?"

"As I told you before," Raven began to explain again as she fought the urge to snap at him. "She is very selective. Just because there are a lot of people around who would be glad to bond with her doesn't mean that those bonds will insure her survival. The Master Crèche worker, you, and I are the only ones she has developed bonds with."

Cursing mentally to himself, Nev-Kwellen continued down the corridor. "I didn't ask for this." He hissed as Raven caught up with him. If you think this will make me stay then you're wrong."

"I'm not forcing you to do anything!" Raven responded indignantly. "I'm just telling you why Asha is attached to you."

Nev-Kwellen snarled and swiftly turned around and pointed an accusing finger at Raven as she recovered her balance from the abrupt stop. "No, that's not it. You're using Asha as a way of keeping me here."

Raven glared at him. "You know what you're problem is? You don't want to accept the truth. When the truth doesn't suit you, you try to change the truth to what suits you."

Nev-Kwellen's eyes flashed yellow momentarily and then he turned around and walked at a fast pace away from Raven.

* * *

By the time Drengin and Mikel reached their quarters, Mikel began to stir and open his eyes sleepily. Drengin opened the door and walked inside to hear Threepio fussing over the fact that Padme should be in bed and not walking around. "Mom, we're home!" Drengin called and walked into the kitchen where Padme was preparing a light snack for them. 

Padme placed the two bowls of shurbo on the table and looked at the boys. "How were your classes today?"

"They were good." Drengin answered as he placed Mikel into his chair and then sat down on the chair next to him.

Padme placed the small bowl of shurbo near Mikel and handed him a spoon. "Did you stay with your group today?" She asked.

Mikel nodded, but when he caught Drengin's look from the corner of his eye, Mikel looked down at his shurbo and mumbled a no.

Padme sat down in a chair and massaged her forehead. "Mikel, you know you are supposed to stay with your group.

Mikel smiled as he put a large spoonful of shurbo into his mouth.

"Maybe his instructor is to boring for him." Drengin suggested as he scooped up another spoonful of the green shurbo.

Padme relaxed her back against the chair and shook her head. "What are we going to do with you, Mikel?"

"Threepio could watch him." Drengin suggested as he finished the last of his shurbo.

Padme shook her head and got up to get a wet rang to clean Mikel up while Threepio gathered up the bowls and spoons. "Mikel, you need to stay with your group." Padme told him as she cleaned him up. "You know that."

"Dey no pway." Mikel said with a pout on his face. "Dey no fun."

Padme awkwardly lifted Mikel out of his chair and placed him on the floor. "You still need to stay with your group."

"Okay mommy. I be good." Mikel responded, his small face full of innocence as he smiled up at her.

Drengin rolled his eyes and mumbled, yeah right, under his breath. "I'm going to get some homework done. Loreana will be coming over in a half hour. We have a test to study for." He said as he left the table.

Mikel popped his thumb into his mouth and followed after Drengin.

"Mikel, why don't you get a book and I'll read to you?" Padme suggested.

"Okay," Mikel responded and ran off to get a book from his room.

Padme shook her head in amusement and went over to the couch to sit down. She laid her left hand on her increasingly round stomach and closed her eyes. She had never been this tired before when she had carried Mikel. But she was carrying more then one this time, so it made sense that she was twice as tired.

She felt Mikel climb up onto the couch and cuddle into her side.

"I got book." Mikel told her, placing it on her stomach.

Padme opened her eyes and took the book. "Are you ready to listen?"

Mikel nodded eagerly, his eyes fastened on the book.

Padme laughed and then began to read.

* * *

Drengin and Loreana finished up their studying a half hour before midnight and then quietly snuck out of the apartment. Checking with the Force that no one was around, they slipped down the corridor. 

"It's a good thing that we really had a test to study for or we wouldn't have been able to pull this off." Drengin commented.

Loreana snorted. "You would have, not me. No one, not even my dad, can slip past my mom, even when she's asleep. Plus, she always catches me in a lie."

"Maybe it's because you're to much like her." Drengin replied, laughing as he avoided being swatted on the arm.

"Nerf." A giggle escaped her lips, revealing that she was not as annoyed as she had sounded.

They reached the turbolifts, took one to the unused level of the temple, and then made their way into a large cavern where Yentuwa, Kalen, Salanda, and Kabbacca were waiting for them.

Drengin and Loreana each found a free stool and took their seats.

"Alright, we are all here." Yentuwa began. "Has anyone found out who it was who wanted us to assemble here tonight?"

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Well we're here, so where is this person?" Kalen asked, fighting the urge to yawn, but wound up yawing anyway.

Footsteps were heard in the hall that led into the chamber and a brown, hooded person appeared and walked into the center of the circle of chairs.

The person flipped back his hood, revealing his identity. "I see that you all received my message." Woren said in satisfaction. "Now, you're all probably wondering why I'm keeping you guys away from bedtime."

"No, I think we're all curious as to what you have to say that's so important that we have to lose a couple of hours of sleep to meet with you." Salanda responded.

"There have been reports that there is a growing unease among the younger padawans and initiates. Do any of you know the reason why?"

Yentuwa nodded. "Phantom dreams."

Drengin continued. "We call them phantom dreams because even though those who had the dream can't remember what the dream was about, they find theirselves feeling like something is lurking nearby and that they're trapped."

"The Sith are approaching, is that it?" Loreana asked.

Woren ignored the question and asked one of his own. "Could the dreams simply be flashbacks to what happened a few years ago?"

We are not certain. Kabbacca barked out, his little droid that was hooked on his belt faithfully translating what he said.

"I see." Woren paused for a few seconds before continuing. "I don't need to remind you all that what has been said here remains here." When they all nodded, Woren continued. "The Sith are at this moment outside the asteroid belt and we are preparing to evacuate. We need you all to suppress any rumors that might start circulating and help keep the initiates calm. The reason why we ask this of you is that we believe that they will be put more at ease by those near their age group then by adults. This will also help the adults as they prepare for the arrival of the Sith."

Drengin looked at his friends who looked at him in return and then he looked at Woren. "We can do that."

"Good." Woren smiled. "Now I believe it's past your bedtimes."

Drengin and his friends laughed and then they all headed back to their quarters.

* * *

A/N: So where is everyone? Did i lose my readers from the long wait or is everyone rereading from the beginning? I enjoy feedback :) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After returning to his room and going to bed, Drengin found it difficult to sleep. The meeting had been…disturbing. What Woren wanted them to do didn't make sense. The fact that he even summoned them together for a meeting didn't make sense. Frustrated, Drengin sat up and tossed his pillow onto the floor. If only Anakin was here to talk to.

A dull thumping sounded against his door and Drengin opened it with a wave of this hand. Mikel walked into the room with his favorite blanket clutched in his hand.

"What's wrong Mikel? Did you have a bad dream?" Drengin sat up and removed his covers.

Mikel nodded his head and Drengin picked him up and set him on the bed and then placed the covers over Mikel and himself. "There, now no bad dreams can get you."

Mikel snuggled up against Drengin and sucked at his thumb as his eyelids began to drift shut with sleep.

Drengin listened to Mikel's slow even breathing and attempted to go to sleep, but still sleep alluded him. Giving up on sleeping, Drengin began to meditate.

~*~*~

Woren sat in his usual meditation spot in his quarters, patiently waiting for Redav to make contact. Everything was slowly starting to come together. Soon the battle between the Jedi and Sith would begin.

/Woren./

The voice sent a shudder up Woren's spine. Obi-Wan's voice was taking on a colder and more sinister tone. Probably the result of being around Sith for a number of years, but it had changed somewhat since the battle on Mustafar between Kenshin and Anakin. /Everything is proceeding as you have foreseen. The Council is preparing to evacuate all the Senators and those who aren't Force sensitive./

/Good. Has there been any word on Anakin and Kenshin?/

/No sir, they are still maintaining comm. silence. A Jedi has been sent to go inform them of your presence here./

/Excellent. How is Skywalker's growing family doing?/

/Very well. The twins are due in less than a week. They won't risk transporting her so close to the due date./ Woren reported.

There was a couple of seconds of silence before Redav spoke. /Make sure one of the infants remains in the Temple when the attack comes./

/It will be done./ Woren swore and then once again the connection was blocked and Woran rose from his meditation spot to begin preparations for the day.

~*~*~

Redav's eyes glittered yellow as he left his quarters and headed for the bridge. Dark waves of the Force billowed around him, so much that even those not Force sensitive trembled as he passed them.

As soon as he stepped onto the bridge, conversations ceased and the men were cautious in how they moved. Captain Solo, as usual, was standing near the viewport and reading a datapad containing the daily reports from the different areas of the ship.

"Captain, have the fleet leave the asteroid field and head to the nearest system away from here."

Captain Solo looked up from his datapada, his face and tone firm. "Yes sir!" He responded and left to convey the order.

Redav walked closer to the viewport and looked out at the asteroids that blocked a clear line of sight of the many stars. At the edges of his senses he sensed a familiar presence approaching from the asteroid field. Redav's brow narrowed and a scowl crossed his face. "Have this ship remain here for now!" His voice boomed in the cockpit, startling some of the ensigns who were still not used to being under Darth Redav's command. "There will be a small ship entering into sensor range in two minutes, tractor that ship into my private docking bay!"

Redav stormed from the cockpit and headed for his personal bay. _She should not be here. I told her I was not returning. Does she still think that she can convince me otherwise?_

By the time Redav reached his private docking bay the small two person ship had been tractored inside. Redav crossed his arms, still scowling. He watched as the ramp lowered and Siri walked down the ramp. She had cut her hair, he noted, for it now hung an inch or two above her shoulder. She wore the regular brown Jedi clothing and had her lightsaber clipped to her belt. "You should not have come."

"Perhaps," was her short clipped response.

Redav's gaze traveled over her, admiring her figure and the way her presence shone in the Force.

Siri reached out with her right hand and brushed Redav's cheek with her fingers. "You didn't ever say goodbye." Her eyes shone with tears as her fingers ran over his short beard.

Redav grabbed hold of her hand and moved it away from his body. "I'm not the person you remember." He turned and headed for the corridor that led into his chamber. "You should leave."

Determination still flowing through her, she followed him into his chamber. "You have the choice to come back, Obi-Wan."

Redav whirled around, his eyes flashing angrily. "There is no choice. You do not see the big picture, Siri. You don't know what I know!"

"Then explain it to me!" Siri shouted back and moved closer to him. "What could possibly be keeping you from returning home?"

"It's nothing that you need to know!" He retorted.

"Then it must not be that important, unless you enjoy being a cold hearted Sith!"

Redav shoved Siri against the wall, his arm pressed against her chest. "You know me better than that."

Siri's head swimmed for a moment and she blinked her eyes to get them to focus. The pressure on her chest grew as Redav pressed against her and she smirked. "So you admit that you are still Obi-Wan."

Redav pressed his face against hers, their noses touching. "Why don't you just leave me alone." He could feel her heartbeat against his arms, and a tingle of desire ran through his body. Before she could respond, he claimed her lips into his own and sucked on them like a thirsty man.

Siri responded hungrily to the kiss, her body melting under his.

Obi-Wan trailed hot kisses down her throat and then back up so he could nibble on her ear. He moved his arm and pressed her whole body against her and traced her sides with his hands.

Siri gasped as her body tingled and she buried her hands into Redav's hair.

Redav scooped her up then and carried her over to his bed.

~*~*~

Nev-Kwellen woke up in the tree cave and looked around in confusion until he remembered that he had come here after he had a heated exchange with Raven. _What is it about her that aggravates me so much? I never had this problem at the Sith Temple. Maybe because she's a Jedi?_ He frowned, it had to be more than that.

A long buried memory rose in his mind, forcing him to relive a portion of his life.

_Nev-Kwellen's father stormed into the ship's cabin and yanked ten-year-old Nev-Kwellen out of bed. "Get up lazy boy!"_

_Nev-Kwellen landed hard on the floor and groaned as his already injured shoulder protested at the abuse. "Yes sir. He stood up and hurried grabbed his clothes and went into the refresher. He quickly washed in the sonic shower and then dressed facing away from the mirror so that he did not have to see the bruises that marred his skin._

_The ship shuddered as it thumped down on the landing pad of the Sith Temple and Nev-Kwellen's gut twisted. His father was really going to do it. His mind numb, he buried his anger deep down, forcing his face into a mask of cold indifference. He made his way to the ramp was his father was impatiently waiting and avoided looking at his father's eyes._

_As he started down the ramp, his father impatiently pushed him, sending Nev-Kwellen tumbling down the ramp instead._

"_Stop dawdling!" Nev-Kwellen's father barked._

_Nev-Kwellen's face flushed red as his anger rose back to the surface. Standing up, he followed behind his father. If only his mother was still alive._

Nev-Kwellen pushed back the memory with a vengeance, his eyes watering. He would not cry. Not now. He was a man now, grown men do not cry.

There was a rustle from the two trees that made the entrance and Raven entered. "What's wrong Nev-Kwellen? Asha said she felt you in pain."

"It's nothing." He responded, not looking up at her. "Go away."

Raven frowned and sat down next to him. "It's certainly not nothing. Let me help you. Tell me what's bothering you."

He looked into her caring eyes and visibly shied away. "I can't, I'm sorry, I just can't."

Raven moved slightly to give him some more space and handed him two slices of wrapped bread. "Here, I made it yesterday, it's my mother's recipe."

His stomach growling. Nev-Kwellen accepted it and tried a piece. "This is good." He commented and ate another piece.

Raven smiled. "I'm glad you like it. It was my first time making it."

A smile tugged at Nev-Kwellen's lips as he finished off the bread. "You're not a baker?"

Raven shrugged. "It's not something I do often." She turned her head toward the opening as she sensed her father's watchful presence some distance away.

"I don't think your father likes me." Nev-Kwellen said.

"He's just cautious." Raven told him and looked back at him. "I am his only daughter after all. I think he's worried about what will happen if you go back to the Sith."

Nev-Kwellen raised an eyebrow. "What? That'll you'll follow me?" He snorted at the thought, as if she would ever do that."

Raven didn't take offense and instead just clarified what she had said. "He's worried that you'll break my heart by leaving."

"Right, like we're in love or something crazy like that."

Raven's lips thinned as she pressed them together. _Don't react to his words, respond with love._ "He knows I'm old enough to make my own choices, but it is nice to know that he cares."

Silence descended for a couple of minutes before Nev-Kwellen spoke in an almost inaudible voice. "My father never did."

~*~*~

"You wouldn't happen to be spying now, are you?" Qui-Gon asked as walked up to Xanatos' side.

Xanatos crossed his arms over his chest and continued staring at the grove of trees where Raven and Nev-Kwellen were. "I'm just observing."

"She's not a little girl anymore, Xanatos. She can take care of herself."

"I know that, but I can't help but worry."

Qui-Gon chuckled and placed his hand on Xanatos' shoulder. "Is it all just worry or is the nest feeling empty?"

Xanatos glanced at the ground, at the dirt-covered tips of his boots, and then looked up at Qui-Gon. "I missed ten years of her life and then after that I only saw her through holomessages until she returned a few days ago. And now with the Sith on the move…"

Qui-Gon gently squeezed Xanatos' shoulder and then removed his hand. "Have you meditated lately?"

Xanatos shook his head, "No, I haven't. I've been busy."

"I'm headed over to my usual meditation spot, would you like to join me?"

Xanatos looked back at the grove of trees for a moment before answering. "Do I really have a choice?" He grinned as Qui-Gon gave him an innocent look.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before they started lightly laughing. Together they walked down the path away from the grove of trees.

~*~*~

After a light morning breakfast, Anakin and Kenshin left the Casa and found Lecwertawa waiting for them outside.

Lecwertawa walked up to them and then dropped to his knees, ducking his head to the ground and splaying out his hands to his sides in a sign of respect. "Greetings Ja'mak Skywalker and Ja'mak Kenobi. The clan dynasts have assembled and are awaiting your presence in the grand dukha."

Anakin nodded. "Please lead the way."

They left the Casa behind them and went down a trail that veered away from the one they had traveled on to get to the Casa. They traveled deeper into the green woods until they came upon a large field that was ripe for harvest. They passed several more fields, each bearing a different crop until they were back briefly in the woods. When they emerged from the woods five minutes later they walked through a field of grass and beyond it was a large village.

As they entered the village they saw a large crowd of Noghri waiting for them. There were men, women and children there. The children had a very light gray skin tone and the elder Noghri had a darker gray skin tone.

At the entrance of the village was a group of ten young adult males, five on the right and five on the left standing in a straight line and waiting to escort the visitors to the Dynasts who were waiting in the grand dukha.

There was excited chattering among the Noghri as they watched for the visitors arrival.

The crowd parted as Anakin, Kenshin, and Lecwertawa walked in the middle of their escort and their escorts began to move in a straight line for the grand dukha.

The dukha was certainly large. It was round and had a domed roof made of plaited grass. The doorway was covered with some sort of brown flexible flap. Its walls were made of wood, both inside and out and inside one could see that the roof also consisted of wooden planks. The supporting pillars were also made of wood. Inside the dukha were numerous carvings on the walls and pillars. There were floating wick lamps near the walls and a gap in the center of the ceiling that let light pour into the dukha. There were also solar light fixtures in the walls that spread light into the rest of the room.

The floor was level with no covering over the dirt except six inches of covering next to the walls. Thirteen elder male Noghri stood in a row, each wearing a garment that was a combination of a vest and a shawl. Their escort stopped several feet away, leaving the three to continue their approach alone. A silent single had some Noghri take down a couple panels of the dukha so that the meeting could be seen and heard by all.

Lecwertawa stopped walking a moved to the side, gesturing for Anakin and Kenshin to continue forward.

The crowd went still and silent.

Anakin and Kenshin walked a couple more feet and then bowed.

"I greet you dynasts of the Noghri people. I am Kenshin Ja'mak Kenobi, son of Obi-Wan Ja'mak Kenobi." Kenshin held out the back of his hand toward the dynast who was in the center of the line.

"I greet you dynasts of the Noghri people. I am Anakin Ja'mak Skywalker, son of Kedrick Ja'mak Skywalker." Anakin said also, holding out the back of his hand.

The dynast in the center walked forward and carefully sniffed at the outstretched hands. He repeated the test before straitening

"I greet you, Ja'mak Kenobi and Ja'mak Skywalker. The Noghri people welcome you. Your presence honors us." The dynast stepped back to his spot in the line and a second dynast on the far end stepped out of the line and walked toward their guests.

"It has been many moons, we are pleased to see that there is a new generation of the two families. Know that the Noghri people are at your service." The second dynast stepped back to his place and a third one on the opposite end of the line stepped forwarded with a data disc in his hand.

"We were told to give this to you when you came, Ja'mak Skywalker." The third dynast said and handed Anakin the disc. "It is a message from your father, Kedrick Ja'mak Skywalker."

Anakin accepted the disk and bowed. Excitement filled him for he was being given the chance to see his father and hear his voice even though it would only be a recording.

It wasn't until late in the afternoon that Anakin and Kenshin finally returned to the Casa where they would view the recording. They had been given a tour of the village and then there was a long celebration with a feast. Anakin and Kenshin found their high status among the Noghri people to be almost overwhelming and were puzzled by the Noghri peoples reaction to them. It was something else they would have to look up in the archive.

Meanwhile, there was the data disc to listen to. Before they had left to go meet the dynasts, Anakin and Kenshin had discovered Anakin's name on the family tree and the name and birth and death date of Anakin's father.

Anakin's hands trembled as he placed the disc into a holoprojector and he swallowed hard. He had been waiting anxiously the whole day to finally be able to listen to the recording.

Kenshin sat next to Anakin's side and smiled at him. Before he could say anything to Anakin, the hologram shimmered to life, revealing a man cloaked in a grey robe with its hood drawn back and his hands folded into the sleeves of his cloak. The man was young, in his early thirties, but his piercing blue eyes hid shadows of knowledge gained to early to fast. His dark blond hair was cut short and neatly trimmed and his face was stoic.

_*My son, I regret I cannot be with you while you grow up, no matter how I wish it could be otherwise. Many events are unfolding in the galaxy, events that will lead to good or ill._

_I brought you and your mother to Tatooine, a planet far away from the core but near enough to more civilized planets, to protect you both from the Wouhls and the Sith. I put you both under the protective custody of Watto and placed memory blocks in your mother's memory and even you. Growing up believing you're a slave is not pleasant, and I understand if you harbor ill feelings about me because of it. For a number of reasons, going to the Jedi Temple was out of the question for it was not yet time. Even I questioned my own father about it, especially after my mother was killed by the Wouhls. Your mother and I discussed in length what we should do to keep you safe and at the time it was a logical move. _

_I know there is so much I will miss as you grow up and worse that you won't have a father figure while growing up, but it is a necessary sacrifice. Know that, if we never meet each other again in the realm of the living, that I will always be watching over you._

_There are other important things I need to speak of, but there is not much time for me to cover each one. The archive in the Casa should be able to provide answers for any other questions you may have._

_A couple of years ago I found the child who belongs to another strong family line, Obi-Wan Kenobi Shadowalker. I sense that your destines are linked somehow, as it should be. The Skywalkers have been friends with the Shadowalkers for thousands of years and I believe it will continue for many more generations. I must admit I regret also not having more time with Obi-Wan. I have felt him reaching out for me many times, but I stayed away, he needs to learn to trust that the Jed care about his well being and will help him. I hope you too will come to trust the Jedi, for it was not because of distrust that we stayed away._

_I left a gift for Watto to give you when you are old enough. It is a lightsaber that has been in our family for many generations. It is to be used wisely and with care. Many Sith have been killed by its blade but never a Wouhl._

_There is a similar blade hidden in my father's bedroom in the Casa that has belonged in Obi-Wan's family for generations. Be sure that he gets it and is given the same instructions._

_You have an aunt, Tala Skywalker, but at this time I don't know where she is. I do know that she's alive. I hope that you will get the chance to meet her. You come from a strong family line Anakin, I hope you take the time to study the archives in the Casa._

_The Noghri are loyal to our family and will give you aid if needed._

_I sense that my time is drawing short and I must be on my way. I love you and your mother very much. Be well my son and may the Force be with you.*_

Tears shimmered in Anakin's eyes and he quickly wiped them dry. He switched the recording back to the beginning and played it again.

Kenshin quietly left Anakin alone and went to a different part of the Casa to meditate on what he had recently learned.

~*~*~

Han was walking through the ship's corridors when a door opened and someone flew out of the door and into the corridor wall. Han gaped and walked closer, "Are you all right mister?"

The person stood on shaky legs and rubbed his head before turning around and glaring at Han.

Han's eyes widened when he recognized who he was speaking to. "Darth Milter, um…" He began to back away. "I won't say anything about you flying out the door?" Han tried, gulping as Milter's yellow eyed glared seemed to go right through him. _I should have stayed in my room like my father told me to._ Han had heard enough stories whispered over the ship to know that an angry, pissed off, Sith Lord was bad news.

Han turned around and bolted back down the corridor from which he had come. He entered a turbolift just as its doors were closing and turned to see Milter right outside the turboolift. Han let out an uncharacteristic yelp as the door closed and quickly pressed a button for a lower deck.

Han fidgeted as he waited for the turbolift to finish its descent and as soon as the doors opened, he ran out, pushing past some technicians who were entering the lift. He didn't dare to stop to see if Milter was still after him. He pulled out an all purpose tool from his pocket and went to a ventilation shaft in the wall and quickly pride open the grate with the tool.

Checking to make sure no one was coming down the corridor, Han lifted the grate out and climbed into the ventilation shaft. After replacing the grate, Han quickly made his way to the slave barracks, a place where Milter actively avoids while on the ship. The slaves were mainly on the ship to do dirty work like sewage, cleaning restrooms, and any mess that no one else would cleanup. They also hauled cargo on and off the ship.

By the time Han made it to the slave barracks, his pants and hands were filthy. He opened the grate into the slave barracks and was immediately swooped up into large hairy arms and hugged so tightly that he could hardly breath. "Ugh, Chewie, let me breath."

Chewbacca growled, released Han a bit and ruffled his hair.

Han laughed, "Yes, it's nice to see you too."

Chewie spoke again and Han shook his head. "No, my dad doesn't know I'm here, but I'm sure he'll understand when he finds out Darth Milter was after me."

Chewie tilted his head and growled out something else.

"Yes, you don't have to remind me. I know I should have stayed in my room but I was bored. You don't have to lecture me. I get enough of that from dad."

Chewie ruffled Han's hair again and growled in a softer tone.

"Yeah, I know. I don't listen very well." Han admitted. "So, can you finish telling me about your planet? Please?"

Tilting his head, Chewie barked out a response.

Han frowned, "He's on duty right now, and what if Milter intercepts the message?"

Chewie growled out his answer.

"Alright, alright, I'll send him a text message." Han pulled out his comlink and opened it. Text messages weren't commonly used, but comlinks were equipped to send and receive them. "There, done. Now can you finish telling me about your planet please?"

Chewie grunted and sat Han on his lap and continued from where he had left off.

~*~*~

Redav sat curled up in a corner of his room, horrified at the events that had taken place recently in this very room. Darth Torsine's presence still hung heavily in the room and Siri slept in a Force induced slumber in his bed.

He rocked back and forth as he still struggled to absorb the shock of what had happened, what should not have happened. He never should have let Siri leave her ship, should have sent her back out into the safety of space.

"_You're pathetic." Darth Torsine said. "Such a wet blanket. Your compassion blinds you, makes you weak. You can be so much more if you would just leave behind what weakens you. Love and compassion are not the ways of a Sith."_

"_No, it makes me stronger." Redav responded._

"_Does it? You couldn't push her away, couldn't make her leave before something bad happened. Your love for her did this to her."_

"_No, no it was my selfish need that did this. I had missed her company." Redav said, swallowing hard._

"_So much that you couldn't bear to push her away and in not doing so she would have been a terrible distraction."_

"_Terrible for us, not for you…you beast! You took advantage over the situation."_

"_And why should that surprise you?" Torsine chuckled. "You see, being around her has indeed blinded you and made you foggy in the brain. You should be glad that I did what I did. It was quite pleasurable to watch, until you ruined the fun."_

"_Stop, just stop." Redav pressed his hands against his ears in a vain attempt to cut off Torsine's voice._

"_Why would I do that? It's amazing what one can do in limbo." Torsine paused and then spoke in a low, suggestive voice. "Perhaps I could leave you alone if I could get a young and satisfactorily Force strong person whom I can easily take their body from."_

"_Not a chance!" Redav retorted, disgusted at the thought. "Besides, you have had many chances to do so."_

"_Ah, true. And if you are thinking clearly you do know why I haven't." Torsine replied._

_Redav ran a hand through his hair. "Did I clearly tell you to leave me alone?"_

"_Several times in fact."_

"_Then go. I have work to do."_

"_Whatever did happen to Nemiraa? You never answered Darth Milter's question." Torsine continued._

"_Why would you even want to know? She is not worth anything to you." Redav countered. _

"_True." Torsine concurred._

Redav clenched in jaw, anger lapping over him in waves. Summoning the Force around him, he attempted a new tactic he was in the process of developing to temporarily rid Torsine from his presence. With a little nudge from the Force, Redav used his gathered power and formed a prism around Torsine's presence, locking him inside. With another burst of the Force, Readav shot the prism with Torsine's presence inside back to the realm between living and dead.

A few silent moments past and then Redav breathed out in relief, it seemed to have worked, but for how long he did not know. Torsine would be back, and with a vengeance, he knew. He had to resort to this sooner than he had hoped, but in order to do what he was planning, Torsine had to remain out of the picture. One thing that Redav had learned over the years was that Torsine was limited in what he could do and could go. Because Torsine was anchored to him, Torsine could not travel very far from him.

Redav stood up and walked over to Siri, but stopped when he heard a chime within his office. He quickly finished getting dressed, washed his face in a basin of water, wiped his face dry, and headed to his office.

Entering his office, he discovered Captain Solo standing a few feet from his desk. The Force betrayed the man's nervousness despite the fact that the Captain was doing his best to look completely calm.

Redav sat down in his chair, carefully studying the Captain. "Is there a problem, Captain?"

"No Milord, everything is running smoothly." Jonash's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously. "The matter is a personal one."

Redav relaxed against the back of his chair and waited for the Captain to continue.

"I received a text from my son. Apparently he was in the wrong place at the wrong time and encountered Darth Milter. Darth Milter chased him and my son went into the slave quarters to hide. There are also several concerned crewmembers who have reported that Darth Milter in rampaging the corridors. Already there have been two unfortunate incidences that have left a tech engineer and a lieutenant dead."

"I see." Rubbing his chin in thought, Redav remained silent for several seconds. "Send messenger droids to inform everyone to continue working and, if possible, to avoid the corridors for several hours. I don't think Darth Milter will stray much from the corridors."

"Yes Milord."

"Now, about your son, the only thing I can think of is that he should get off this ship." Redav stood up, "I do have an assignment I can give him."

"Yes Milord, but he is only a child." The Captain responded.

"Is there anyone he is friends with in the slave quarters?"

"He has struck up a friendship with a Wookiee." The Captain said.

Redav nodded, "Then this will work. Go back to the bridge. The ship that entered my private hangar bay a couple of hours ago will leave it with your son aboard. I would advise you not to try and contact your son."

"Thank you, Milord." Captain Solo bowed, relief rolling off him in waves, but also sorrow that he might not have any contact with his son for a long time. Seeing a Sith in a moment of weakness was a death sentence to any who saw. For as long as Darth Milter was alive, his son would be in danger.

As soon as the captain left, Redav went back into his room and got Siri ready for travel. He carried her back to her ship and carefully put her in the copilot seat. He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I am sorry that things turned out bad, I'm sorry you found out the hard way why I can't return. Torsine is a threat that must be destroyed and for now the best way to protect those I love is to stay away."

Redav left the hangerbay by a different route and headed for the slave quarters. At the moment, Milter was at the opposite end of the ship. Milter was banned by the Sith Council from going near the slave quarters and any slaves currently working on any ship due to his tendency to slaughter any non-Force sensitive slave, therefore he had to wait for young Solo to leave before he could make young Solo pay for what he shouldn't have seen. This detail gave Redav some time to get young Solo to safety.

He entered the slave quarters where currently only the Wookiee and boy were. Wookiees worked mainly the night shift, due to many crewmembers being uncomfortable around them.

The Wookiee growled deep in his throat and wrapped his arms protectively around the young boy who was currently sleeping.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt him." Redav said. "I have a ship ready that will get him off this ship and away from Darth Milter."

The Wookiee eyed him suspiciously for several minutes before nodding and gently nudging the boy to wake up.

Han opened his eyes and gaped when he saw Redav. Swallowing hard, he tried moving closer to Chewbacca.

Chewie growled softly to Han, easing his fears, letting him know that Redav was going to help him get off the ship.

"Can Chewbacca come with me?" Han asked.

"Yes, someone will need to pilot the ship." Redav answered. "It's a small cargo ship similar in design to ours. Your Wookiee friend should have no problems flying it. There will be another passenger with you. When she wakes up and you explain the situation to her then I am sure she will understand and help you."

Han nodded. "What about my dad? Will I be able to see him again?"

"No, there can be no contact with him until Darth Milter is dead. Now, no more questions, both of you need to leave quickly before Darth Milter suspects something!"

Chewbacca gave a loud howl and stood up, hauling Han to his feet and then holding his hand.

Redav led them to his private hanger and pointed to the ship that they would be taking. "You've been given clearance to leave. Make the jump to hyperspace as soon as you're able to." He told them and then turned to leave the hanger.

Chewie and Han ran for the ship and within minutes were lifting off and out of the hanger bay. They successfully made the jump to hyperspace without incident and it was then when the full impact of it all hit Han and he cried in Chewbacca's lap as he was flown farther away from the only family he had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Nev-Kwellen walked along a cobblestone pathway, greenery was to his left and right. This garden was the only garden that was let to grow wild, yet carefully weeded. It was, perhaps, his second favorite garden. A light mist sprung from the ground, watering the plants, splashing his face with cool water.

Raven had been called away to the healers ward, leaving him alone in the tree cave. The sense of emptiness he felt when she left disturbed him, chilled him even. Nev-Kwellen rubbed the back of his neck and bent to avoid some overhanging branches that dripped lightly with water. The comlink on his belt beeped and he answered it. "Hello, Nev-Kwellen here."

"We need you in the healers wing in room 38b…It's Asha."

Raven's words were calm, but he could hear something else in her tone that was anything but calm. "I'll be there in a couple of minutes." He responded, turning to leave the garden.

He arrived at the healers wing in record time and found the room Raven had told him. He paused a few feet from the doorway, his mind catching up with him. _Why am I even here? So Asha is sick again, it's nothing new._ Still, he walked the last few steps to the doorway, touched the side door panel and the door slid open. Inside he found Raven sitting at Asha's bedside. Asha was hooked up to various monitors and her face was pale against her light brown hair.

Raven looked up at him after placing another cool cloth on Asha's forehead. "She collapsed on her way to class and she hasn't woken up since. I tried reaching to her through our bond but it's blocked. The Crèche Master also tried, but found that her bond with Asha was severed. I think the transformation process of her development is beginning but I can't get her to open up to me."

"So you want me to try." Nev-Kwellen said. He sat down on the edge of Asha's cot and then closed his eyes as he reached for the bond he had with her. He encountered no resistance and found himself in her mind.

_It was a cloudy mist he mentally stepped into, one filled with a multitude of colors. He walked, his footsteps making no sound, the mist lifting off of the ground with every step he took. "Asha?" He walked deeper into the thickening mist until he came to a small brown structure that pierced the mist. Nev-Kwellen entered it and found Asha curled up in a far corner. "Asha, what's wrong?"_

_Asha hugged her knees closer to herself, her eyes wide with fear. "It's trying to get me."_

_Nev-Kwellen sat down next to her and she crawled into his lap. "What is trying to get you?"_

_Asha pointed toward the doorway where the mist was beginning to seep through the cracks._

"_The mist?" Nev-Kwellen moved Asha off his lap and stood up. "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just mist, like the mist that comes from a waterfall." He took her hand and she stood up and leaned close to him. "Come on, I'll show you."_

_Asha slowly, hesitantly, walked beside him, her eyes still wide as he opened the door to the mist. They stepped into it and immediately Asha backed up to go back into her shelter._

_Nev-Kwellen let go of her hand and followed her back into the shelter._

"_It's too scary." Asha said, once again curled up in a ball in a far corner._

_The door opened behind Nev-Kwellen and he turned around. "Raven?"_

_Raven gave him a brief nod before hurrying over to Asha. "Asha, it's going to be okay." Raven said as she cuddled the young girl. "The mist is not going to hurt you, I promise. You need to stop fighting it."_

_Asha shook her head, tears running down her cheeks. "I don't like it, Ray."_

_Nev-Kwellen sat down next to Raven and looked at Asha. "Do you trust us?"_

_Asha nodded her head._

"_Then you know that we will protect you." Nev-Kwellen continued._

_Asha swallowed hard and nodded her head again._

_Raven rubbed circles on Asha's back and kissed the top of her head. "Let us guide you through the mist. You don't need to be afraid, because we will be with you every step of the way."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really." Nev-Kwellen confirmed and gave Asha a genuine smile._

_Asha stood up, and with Nev-Kwellen holding her right hand and Raven her left hand, they started for the doorway. They entered the mist and found themselves being drawn in a specific direction. The mist grew even heavier until they could not see each other, the only indication that the other was there was the reassuring touch of hands._

_The mist began to swirl around them rapidly and a low hum filled the air. Renewed fear filled Asha and she clenched Raven and Nev-Kwellen's hands even tighter. What looked like lightening zipped through the mist and the air grew warm and humid._

_Raven fought to fight down the rising fear and she felt faint. Her turmoiled emotions only heightened Asha's fear._

_Sensing that something was not quite right, Nev-Kwellen tightened his hold on Asha's hand and moved to try to find Raven's hand. After some searching, his free hand found Raven's free hand and he squeezed her hand in reassurance. Raven moved closer to him and rested her head on Nev-Kwellen's shoulder._

"_Raven, we need to keep moving." He whispered to her._

"_Can't." She said in a voice so low that he barely caught it._

_His lips forming a thin white line, he lowered himself to the ground. "Asha, climb onto my back!"_

_Asha quickly did so and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist._

_Once she was secure, Nev-Kwellen stood back up and swept Raven into his arms to carry her. He carried them through the mist until they came to a spot where the mist had settled down to the ground and looked almost like an ocean and came up to his ankles._

_Nev-Kwellen carefully lowered himself to the ground and then Asha got off of his back and looked at the sight before them in wonder, her fear disappearing as a sense of calm filled her._

_Raven felt renewed strength fill her and she got off Nev-Kwellen's lap and sat beside him._

_Asha walked away from them, heading further into the rippling sea of mist. Her eyes sparkled and a smile broke out on her face. "I'm not afraid anymore!" She ran back to Raven and Nev-Kwellen and gave them both hugs. "I love you, Ray. I love you, Evy." She ran back in the direction she had gone and then she simply vanished._

Nev-Kwellen opened his eyes to find himself back in the medroom and noticed with surprise that he was holding both Raven's and Asha's hands. He looked up to see Raven looking at him and his cheeks grew warm a few silent seconds past before he let go of their hands. He looked toward Asha and noticed a glow beginning to surround her and encase her like a bubble. "What's happening?"

Raven moved to turn the monitors of and hurriedly removed the monitoring devices and the iv. "Her species goes through a transformation process that lasts for two years starting in their eight year. We still don't fully understand the process, but we have theorized that the bonds act almost like umbilical cords at this point. The Force has a part in this process and gives a small amount of Force sensitivity after the transformation is complete. Asha is the rare exception since she can already touch the Force."

"What happened to them?" He asked as she sat back down on the edge of the cot next to Nev-Kwllen.

Raven looked at Asha sadly and then back at Nev-Kwellen. "Eight years ago, minus a few days, I went on a scouting mission to an unexplored solar system in Wild Space with Master Gallia and a couple other Jedi. We discovered a planet that was going through extreme tremors leading to the point where it was going to break up. We were able to evacuate twenty-four children, one of them was in the early stages of the transformation process.

We sent a call to one of our allies, the Palonian's, who happened to be several solar systems away and the nearest ally, to bring ships to evacuate Asha's people. Meanwhile, we brought the children to the Palonian's planet. We were there for a week when we heard a report from one of the relief transports that arrived at Asha's homeworld first that the surface of the planet was extremely volatile, making rescue efforts next to impossible. A day later the planet and all its inhabitants was gone.

After we restocked supplies we took the children with us back to the Temple. Asha was only a month old at that point. There was one teenager, Sagu, among the group that happened to be the sibling of the one in the transformation process and who had a bond with his sibling that kept his sibling alive after the death of their parents. He tried to explain to us how the transformation process worked, but he was at a loss to explain how the bonds were involved in the process.

Several of the children were close to beginning the transformation process and Sagu attempted to bond with as many of them as he could and encouraged the children to try to bond with the adults on the ship. He bonded with seven of the children and successfully guided three of them through the process. The last four he guided died due to him being mentally drained. Two of the children who died had each bonded with a Jedi, but for some reason they were unable to complete the process.

Sagu grew depressed despite efforts of the soul healer that was aboard during that time. We made it back to the Temple and I spent some time with Asha who had established a bond with me. I became friends with Sagu and we actually made the tree cave together by encouraging the trees to bend in certain ways. Sagu was a good farmer, I learned a lot from him about plants. He slowly got better but then things started going downhill."

Raven's eyes brimmed with tears and she hurriedly wiped them away. "A year later ten of the children began the transformation process. Five of them were unable to bond with anyone and died. Two had bonded with four Jedi but did not survive and one of the Jedi actually died in the attempt to guide one of the children into the transformation process. Three of the children had bonded with the same Jedi and only one child made it into the transformation process. A month later that Jedi was killed during a mission and as a result the child he had helped died.

Four of the younger children got a viral infection and died before the healers could come up with the correct medicine and dosage due to the fact that the children were allergic to certain compounds in medications. Sagu did his best to help the healers and offered blood, and other samples to them as they worked to understand how their bodies worked and reacted to various things and so on.

The time soon came for Sagu to help his sibling end the transformation process and it went without a hitch except the shock of new surroundings and people and the absence of the bonds she had with her parents was to much for her and she died. Sagu, he mourned a long time, felt that he should have done something to prevent what had happened, that he should have prepared his sister first before she woke up. He blamed himself."

Tears ran down Raven's cheek as she continued the story. "Sagu, he…he wasn't the same after that. He rarely smiled and even more rarely did he laugh. Then, only a month before the three other children would emerge from their transformation, they died. The healers could find no explanation. All the death, it was slowly destroying Sagu, the fact that Asha was still alive barely comforted him.

I spent more time with him, tried comforting him, encouraged him to see a soul healer, in the end nothing worked. One day he just up and left…he left. Search parties went out to find him but no one ever saw him again."

Nev-Kwellen moved over closer to Raven and he wrapped an arm around her and gave a gentle squeeze. Raven rested her head against his shoulder as tears continued to flow.

Several minutes later, Raven wiped her face with her hand and gained some semblance of control back. "I need to go inform the healers of Asha's status."

Nev-Kwellen watched her leave and then looked back at Asha and saw that the glow had faded, leaving behind a brown shell that encased Asha's body. Nev-Kwellen gingerly touched it with his fingers and felt the rough, yet silky smooth, strands. "You will make it through this, Asha. I promise." Nev-Kwellen said.

He quickly left the healers wing before Raven returned, needing time to think and reflect on the changes that were occurring within him.

~*~*~

Siri slowly woke up and heard the familiar sounds of a cargo ship. Blinking her eyes, she saw stars streaming past through the viewport. Her eyes narrowed and she looked down to see herself fully strapped into the copilot's seat. Unstrapping herself, she checked the to see what the destination was plugged into the nav computer and discovered that it took her far away from the asteroid belt, away from the Jedi.

Pressing her hands against the warm console, she closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to flow. The events from the time she was on Redav's ship came flooding back through her with a vengeance. The pain of the encounter, the frustration and anger, ripped through her and she slammed her hands against the console. "Hard headed stupid son of a ---" Her last words were drowned out by an annoyed roar behind her.

She swiftly turned around and saw a Wookiee glaring down at her. "I can say what I want!" She replied.

The Wookiee made a motion to the back of the ship and she saw a young boy sleeping on a makeshift bed on the floor.

Her face softened a bit as she said in a much softer voice. "Oh." A number of suitable curse words ran through her mind and she gave an annoyed huff. "Why are you both on my ship?"

The Wookiee, who introduced himself as Chewbacca, calmly explained their presence on the ship and by the time he was done, Siri had calmed down a little bit more.

"I understand now and of course I will do my best to help Han and you." She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I'm sorry for my behavior, it's been a irritating day for me."

Chewbacca stepped closer and placed his furry hand on her shoulder, barking a short reply.

Siri attempted a smile but it faltered and tears ran down her cheeks.

Chewbacca wrapped her tightly in his arms and she relaxed against him, letting the tears fall.

~*~*~

Han yawned and stretched before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Chewie."

Chewbacca left the cockpit at the sound of his young charge's voice and as soon as he reached Han he picked him up.

Han wrapped his arms around Chewbacca's neck and laid his head on Chewbacca's furry shoulder. "I'm hungry."

Chewbacca carried him into the cockpit and sat him down in a seat behind the pilot's seat.

"You're going to have to settle for some nutri bars." A woman spoke from the pilot's seat. She turned the seat around and smiled at him. "I'm Siri Tachi. Chewbacca told me of your situation and I will do what I can to help you both out."

Han nodded his head and took the nutri bar that Chewbacca had gotten for him. He bit into it and wrinkled his face at the stale, dry taste. "This tastes nasty." Han said with his mouth full.

Siri turned back to the console as the hyperdrive panel began to flash red. "Hold on, we're coming out of hyperspace." She gently pulled down on a lever and the ship slowed and the secondary engines cut on. No sooner had they emerged from hyperspace, they encountered strong turbulence.

Han dropped his nutri bar and strained in his seat to get a better look out of the viewscreen. "What's going on?" A strong jolt knocked him back against the seat.

Chewie growled as a piece of piping burst overhead and white smoke poured out.

"I know, I know!" Siri snapped as she rolled the ship as another wave of energy hit. "We must have dropped in on a pirate raid or something.

The ship flipped rear to front to rear as a large chunk of debris slammed into it. "Shields are down!" Siri said and Chewbacca got out of his seat, grabbed an emergency tool case from under the seat and began working on a panel in the wall. The ship jerked sharply, throwing Chewbacca to the floor and then the lights flickered and died as the ship lost power.

~*~*~

A black cloaked figure entered a darkened room, lit only by a candle on a short round table. Sitting on a cushion in front of the table sat a person wearing a Sea-green dress, a white cape and a large white hood that hid her face. "The mission was successful, milady. We procured the cargo and eliminated the transport, along with its fighter escort."

"Good. Have Teranat's crew and the fighter pilots put in some down time, they deserve it."

"It will be done, milady."

The woman rose from her cushion and walked around the table until she was standing in front of the black cloaked person. "You should get some rest too, Nemiraa. Let someone else take charge of the raids for awhile."

Nemiraa bit back her immediate response, knowing full well that the suggestion would quickly turn into an order. "Milady, there is a situation that requires your attention. There was an incident involving a small cargo ship that happened as we were cleaning up evidence of the battle. It came out of hyperspace right in the path of the exploding transport and sustained heavy damage. We were able to rescue those inside, a male Wookiee, a young human male, and a Force sensitive human female. They sustained minor injuries, and are recovering in the medcenter on the ship. We have kept them unconscious as required."

"Have them brought to the enclave and have a room prepared for them. Watch over them until I arrive." The woman replied, her voice betraying nothing.

"Yes, milady." Nemiraa bowed. Seeing the dismissive wave of the other woman's hand, Nemiraa left the room.

~*~*~

Kenshin took the whistling teapot off of the stove and poured the water into a teacup that already had a teabag inside it. He sat down at the table with his tea, let it steep for a few minutes and then pulled the teabag out. There was a simplicity in making tea, a simplicity that aided him in relaxing and settling his mind. He sensed Anakin approaching the kitchen and took a short sip of his tea.

Anakin entered the kitchen without a word and went about the process of making his own tea. Soon he was sitting down across from Kenshin with his own tea in front of him.

Minutes silently dragged by and then Anakin spoke. "I wish I could have known him." He took a sip of his tea and continued. "There's so many things I wish I could ask him."

Kenshin took a sip of his tea and then lifted a long thin container from the floor to the table. "I found the lightsaber he mentioned. It's similar in design, but the handle grip is different from yours."

Anakin reached across the table and pulled the container toward himself and then opened it. He carefully lifted the lightsaber out of its container and studied it. The handle was silver and smooth to the touch. Imbedded into the hilt were round crystals, green blue, yellow, orange, red, and a pearl white one in its center. It also had the ancient writing written in black on the length of the handle. The grip was indeed different despite the similarities. He placed it gently back in the purple blanketed container and stood up. "I'm going to go for a walk in the garden."

Kenshin nodded his head and cupped the cooling tea in his hands. There were so many hidden things that needed to be uncovered, truths they needed to know, but was it worth it? Could they handle everything they uncovered? Kenshin's mind drifted back to the room that held the Sith holocrons. _What purpose did having Sith holocrons serve?_ He drank the rest of his tea down and pressed his lips together. _Do I really want to know the answer to that question?_

~*~*~

Anakin traveled deep into the garden until he came to a mossy rock wall. Sitting down under a tree he didn't recognize, he closed his eyes and turned his mind inward. He sought out the memory block his father had told him about and found it amidst false memories. Using the Force, he carefully removed the block and instantly his true early childhood memories replaced the false memories. Memories that are not normally remembered by a normal being, but a Force sensitive had the ability to look back at those memories if they wished to. One memory caught his attention and he focused in on it.

He could see himself playing on the floor of the lounge of a ship, about three years of age. Sitting on the lounge's couch was his mother, contently watching his younger self play with a ball. A door opened and he saw his father enter the room, a grim look on his face.

_Shmi looked up at her husband and her smile turned into a frown. "What's wrong?"_

_Kedrick sat down heavily on the couch and rubbed his face with his hands. "Tala is an hour late in reporting in."_

"_I'm sure she's fine. Something must have come up." She answered._

"_No, she knows that she must make contact on schedule. If we're attacked we will have to leave her behind. She knows this!"_

"_Lower your voice Kedrick, you'll upset Anakin."_

_Kedrick looked down at Anakin who was staring back at him with wide eyes, the ball laying forgotten on the floor. Kedrick's lips lifted into a smile and he scooped Anakin off of the floor and into his lap. "Hey, maybe your mother is right. Maybe your Auntie found herself a guy." He ruffled Anakin's hair and Anakin giggled, reaching up to grab at his father's hand. _

"_Dada." Anakin pointed down at the ball. "Make ball fly!"_

_Kedrick chuckled and lifted the ball with the Force and made it fly through the air._

_Shmi rolled her eyes, but her smile revealed that she was amused. "You know, I think Anakin is the one who is supposed to be practicing."_

_Kedrick shrugged his shoulders and dangled the ball with the Force over Anakin's head. Anakin grabbed for it but missed by a centimeter. "He can wait another two years. Right now its time for fun."_

_Shmi snorted. "Right. I've seen you practice, you always have fun. I am sure Anakin will feel the same way when he's older."_

_Kedrick dropped the ball into Anakin's lap and gave Shmi a quick peck on the lips. "Ah, because I know you're watching me and that you enjoy seeing me all sweaty."_

_Shmi blushed and playfully swatted at his arm. "Nerf."_

_Anakin threw the ball at the ground and watched it roll away from the couch. "Bye, bye ball." He turned around and stood up on Kendrick's lap, grabbed the top of the couch and pulled himself up, using Kedrick's shoulder for a little support. He looked out the viewport and slapped his hand against it, leaving handprint marks. "Ools, look dada, ools." Anakin slapped his hand on the viewport again._

_Shmi grabbed Anakin from the viewport and Kedrick looked outside to see familiar shadows lurking near the ship. His face paled and he grabbed his lightsaber off of his belt and ran for the door. "Hide in Tala's cabin and lock the door!"_

_Anakin started to cry as he felt the strong emotions coming from his father and the worry and fear that rolled off of his mother. They rushed to Tala's cabin and Shmi locked the door behind them. Shmi sat down on the bed and hugged Anakin close to her chest. "Shh, it will be alright, Anakin. Please don't cry." She rocked back and forth, pressing her cheek against the top of Anakin's head. Tears dripped from her eyes and she swallowed hard, trying hard to be brave for their son._

_There was a lurch as the ship took off from the spaceport and the ship thrummed as it entered hyperspace. Shmi sat Anakin onto the bed and cautiously went to the door. She unsheathed her silver thin knife that she kept in a secret pocket of her skirt, listened for a moment, and then unlocked it. She looked up and down the narrow hallway and heard a clatter sound from the other end of the ship._

_Anakin watched his mother with wide eyes, his crying having become broken sobs. A shadow passed over him and Shmi looked back over to him and screamed. "Anakin!"_

_Anakin saw a clawed hand swipe down at him from the ceiling and he quickly rolled out of the way and off the bed. "Mama!" He scrambled underneath the bed, trembling in fear. He could hear sounds of a struggle, but dared not peek. "Dada!" He sensed his father's reassuring touch on his mind, but he could sense his father's panic._

_There was a loud thump and crash in the room and a clawed hand reached underneath the bed. Anakin screamed and scrambled out from under the bed and saw his mother lying on the floor motionless, a gash in her forehead. He ran toward her and pushed at her shoulder. "Mama, wake up. Mama!" _

_A bizarre sound rang through the room as the Wouhl approached. _

_Anakin turned around, pressing his back against his mother's side. "Dada!" His cried out as loud as his little lungs could. He spotted the knife on the ground a few inches away and lunged for it. _

_The Wouhl swiped at Anakin with its long curved claws but missed as Anakin landed on his stomach. Anakin grabbed the knife and threw it at the Wouhl and managed to actually strike its leg. The Wouhl made its earlier sound again and removed the offending object from its leg, dropping it on the ground. Again it moved forward at Anakin._

_It was then that Kedrick appeared, brandishing his blue lightsaber._

_The Wouhl made the bizarre sound again when it saw Kedrick and lunged at Anakin, pinning Anakin down on the floor, its right hand around Anakin's throat._

"_Noo!" Kedrick yelled and sliced off the Wouhl's head. Kedrick pried the dead body away from Anakin and Anakin coughed as his starved lungs received some air. Kedrick hugged his son close to him and made his way over to Shmi. He checked her pulse using his free hand, and breathed a sigh of relief to see that she had only been knocked in the head._

_Tears spilled from his eyes and he rocked back and forth with Anakin in his arms. "I almost lost both of you." He whispered. "I can't let this happen again, I can't."_

_Shmi stirred and then groaned, reaching up to feel her head. _

"_Leave it alone, it's a bad gash but nothing a bacta patch can't handle."_

_Shmi carefully turned her head to look at Kedrick. "Is Anakin alright?"_

_Kedrick nodded. "Yes, he'll be fine. Sorry it too me so long to get to you. I was jumped by five of those beasts when I left the cockpit."_

"_Are you all right?" Shmi studied what she could see of him._

_Kedrick managed a faint smile. "A couple of bruises, nothing to serious."_

_Shmi rolled her eyes. "Lying doesn't get you very far, especially when I can see blood seeping through the cloth of your sleeve."_

"_At least we're alive to talk about it." Kedrick said, trying to lighten things up. He used the Force to open the closet that was in the room and Force pulled down an emergency medkit. He bandaged Shmi's head and once he was sure that there was no other injury besides bruises, he let her treat the gash on his arm and examine him for any other injuries._

_Anakin sat on his dad's lap during the whole process, only moving when his mother went to examine his dad._

_Later that night, his mother and father allowed him to sleep in-between them in their bed. His mom gently stroked Anakin's head and his father stroked his mother's head._

"_Do you think Tala was able to escape?"_

"_I believe so, she is resourceful." Kedrick pressed a kiss into Shmi's hair. "I was so scared. For a moment I thought I would lose both of you."_

"_But you didn't, we're still here."_

_Kedrick swallowed hard and wrapped his arm tighter around Shmi. "I thought, I thought I would lose you like I lost my mother. She died protecting Tala."_

_Shmi ran her fingers across Kedrick's cheek and wiped away the tears. "I know, I remember you telling me what happened."_

"_Dada, where Tala? She say she read to me at beddy time."_

"_She had to go run some errands." Kedrick responded."_

"_But it night." Anakin rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Beddy time."_

_Kedrick placed his fingers on Anakin's forehead and sent a sleep suggestion. "Sleep, little one, sleep."_

Anakin opened his eyes and wiped at his face and his hand came away wet. Fresh tears came to his eyes and he just sat there and wept.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I put both halves of chapter 5 back together, so for those who are confused, this is a new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Siri slowly drifted back to consciousness and before she opened her eyes, sensed a change in her environment. Before opening her eyes she used the Force to sense for any nearby danger. Satisfied when she found none, she opened her eyes and carefully sat up.

She was in a simple bedroom that had a small dresser, mirror above the dresser, closet, nightstand with a basin and pitcher, and a cot with a thin blanket. She could sense Han and Chewbacca on the other side of the door, still sound asleep.

The door to the bedroom opened and the light was turned on, revealing a figure in a black cloak. Siri's hand automatically went to her lightsaber, only to find that it wasn't there.

"Our leader wishes to speak with you. Please come with me." The cloaked person said.

Siri cautiously stood up. While the Force did not warn of danger, this person smelled of the darkside. Seeing no other option but to comply, Siri followed n the cloaked person to the living area where seated in a chair waiting for them was a person who was wearing a pale yellow dress, complete with a white cape, and a white hood that covered her face.

The black cloaked figure bowed to the woman in white. "Milady."

The woman in white nodded and then gestured for the black cloaked person to stand beside her and then spoke to Siri. "What is your name?"

"Siri Tachi, milady."

"I hope you have found your accommodations adequate."

"Yes, milady. I thank you for your hospitality."

"Least I could do after your ship suffered irreparable damage. You and your companions are lucky to have survived in one piece." The woman in white paused briefly before continuing. "However, you and your companions can't be allowed to leave."

"What? Why?" Siri said, stunned.

"We can't risk being revealed." The white cloaked woman stated simply.

Siri sensed there was more to it than that as she used the Force to try to find out what she had stumbled into. They weren't Sith, nor were they Jedi. Siri frowned, no, that didn't make sense, she could sense those who radiated darkness and those who simply radiated light. She couldn't get a read on the leader who was tightly locked up. They certainly were not the line dancers, a group that both Sith and Jedi found intolerable.

"We will not be held against our will." Siri responded.

"No, but once you see what we do here, you'll want to stay." The white cloaked woman stood up. "Come."

Curious, yet still on guard, Siri followed the woman out of the apartment.

~*~*~

After some time meditating, Nev-Kwellen rose from his meditation spot in his bedroom and headed for the door. He stopped himself from activating the door as he heard what sounded like a heated argument on the other side. Enhancing his hearing with the Force, and masking his presence to make it appear that he was still meditating, Nev-Kwellen listened in.

"…missing!"

"So you automatically assume that I had something to do with it?" Woren responded.

"The Orcin Council believes that your loyalties are not what they appear to be. Even members of the Jedi Council have grown concerned."

Woren lightly chuckled. "Ah, suspicious maybe because I took a Sith apprentice as my padawan? I can see how that can cause unrest."

"It has nothing to do with your padawan. Your tendency to show up at private meetings, conversations and voice things that later prove to be true and to say things that lead to a new train of thought while seemingly innocent has a smell of something rotten. Not only that, but I also know of that secret meeting you had with members of the Shadow Watcher clan."

"It was a harmless meeting." Woren responded.

"A meeting that was not approved by the Orcin Council!"

"As a member of the Orcin, I have my rights."

"It doesn't mean that you can abuse those rights!"

"My loyalty is with the Chosen and will always be with the Chosen. What you and the Orcin Council fail to understand is that there are things that need to remain hidden until the appointed time!"

"This is not over, Woren! As soon as Anakin and Kenshin return, we will let them determine where your true loyalties lie!"

Nev-Kwellen backed away from the door after sensing the other presence leave their quarters. Waiting a couple of minutes so that Woren wouldn't think that he had been eavesdropping, he finally left his bedroom, quickly making his way out of the apartment.

~*~*~

Raven finished updating the files of the patients that she had been assigned and placed the datapad copies to the side. She stretched her arms and then picked one of the updated files off the stack and read it again, deep in thought. There was something she was missing, something familiar that was important.

She back tracked through the file to the woman's first pregnancy and frowned when she read a summary of the events leading up to the birth and the birth itself. Using the Force to reexamine her memory of the tests she had done, she noticed something that she had missed. After rewriting her summary of the woman's latest checkup, Raven went to Healer Bant's office and found her finishing up some file work of her own.

Bant looked up from her work and Raven handed the file to her.

"I recommend that Senator Skywalker be induced into labor as soon as possible. She has developed a rare, deadly condition and it's already affecting one of the twins. I can treat the condition, but in order to do so without jeopardizing the twins safety, she needs to be induced."

"Displajorak disorder?" Bant said as she finished reading the summary on the file.

Raven nodded her head. "Yes. She showed early signs during her first pregnancy, but did not advance due to her firstborn being born premature. While putting her on bed rest has prevented the twins from being born to early like her firstborn was, it has allowed the disorder to advance significantly. For some reason, Force sensitive twins also accelerate the condition, according to recent research."

"I will assemble a group of healers who have had experiences with rare disorders, but they will need to be updated on the new research and properly prepared." Bant said, handing the file back to Raven. "Would we have time to summon Healer Trogue here from the south Temple?"

Raven shook her head. "I wish, but we can't risk communications due to the Sith presence outside the asteroid belt. We would have to send a one man ship out to deliver the message and that will take to long. I will like to have her induced in five days or less. I will need to run a couple more tests and prepare my team. I don't have enough data yet on the twin who's already having minor problems."

"Very well. Let's not waste anymore time then." Bant responded.

~*~*~

Kev-Kwellen knocked on Orain's door and then waited patiently for a response. He peered around him, wondering if he should have come when it was night instead. The door slid open before Nev-Kwellen talked himself out of seeing Orain.

"Come on in and have a seat." A voice called from inside.

Taking a deep breath, Nev-Kwellen quickly entered and the door slid shut behind him. He walked into the living area and sat down on the couch that was in the room.

Orain came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea and set in on a side table next to a chair. "Would you like some refreshments? Tea perhaps?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." Nev-Kwellen answered, his whole body tense.

Orain nodded his head and sat down in the chair. "So what brings you by?"

"I…How well do you know Woren?" Nev-Kwellen said.

Orain took a sip of his tea before answering. "Well enough to know to be wary of him."

"Why? What is it about him that causes you and others to be on your guard around him?" Nev-Kwellen asked.

Orain took a long drink from his tea and then set it down on the table. "But he is not the reason why you are here."

"Originally no." Nev-Kwellen admitted.

His face taking on a more serious look, Orain spoke. "The story goes that Woren and his twin brother Toren arrived at the Temple the same day that Obi-Wan arrived. The twins were apparently found hiding in one of the yearly cargo shipments. No one knows what planet they came from, what happened to their parents, no background history at all, not even a last name. Woren's brother died about a year or so after they arrived at the Temple. At this point, Woren was already becoming friend's with Obi-Wan and soon became Obi-Wan's shadow, following him every where he could.

There were several incidences during those years that were dismissed because of lack of proof, but I, along with Bruck Chun, Bant Eerin, and Lance Halycon had doubts. The first incident occurred the day Obi-Wan attempted to drown himself. After Xanatos and Bruck had rescued Obi-Wan and everyone was following them out of the garden, Lance had turned back to look at the pond that Obi-Wan had been rescued from and heard a rustle from a tree that overshadowed the lake. In between the branches Lance saw Woren's face appear briefly. Later he told us that there had been a nightmarish look to Woren's face, not one of horror, but one of intense hatred.

We didn't believe him at first and dismissed it, thinking his eyes might have been playing tricks on him, especially since Woren arrived at the medcenter several minutes later looking very concerned. Several months afterwards we had a campout trip outside the Temple, Woren was with us. Everyone was asleep when a few hours later Bruck woke up because a night critter had scrambled over his face. After he had checked to make sure the critter was gone, he saw Woren standing on a mound several feet away from them. Bruck was chilled to the core as he felt a darkside energy floating around the encampment. The center of the darkside energy was Woren.

Bruck fell back to sleep and when he woke up that morning he used the Force to scan Woren's aura, but found no trace of the darkside about him. Three years later it is believed Lance caught Woren in the archive where the forbidden holocrons are stored. It was in that section of the archive where Lance was found, dying. Before dying, he managed to utter one word to Bant who had been working in the healer's wing that day. Woren."

Nev-Kwellen crossed his arms over his chest, "I can see why no one would believe you guys, you're chasing something that has no foundation to build on. Were you ever suspicious of Reeft?"

Orain drank the rest of his tea before responding. "No, he fooled all of us."

"Ah, but Obi-Wan and Woren had suspicions and they didn't tell anyone else. It wasn't until Obi-Wan left for the Sith Temple that Woren went to Dooku and told him of their suspicions." Nev-Kwellen revealed.

"How does that prove that there is no darkness in Woren?" Orain said.

"Simple. There may have been a Force ghost of a Sith Lord hanging about. Really, you Jedi need to kill Sith Lords more efficiently."

"But how could there be a ghost of a Sith on this planet? This planet was thoroughly checked by the Jedi who first came here." Orain responded.

Nev-Kwellen shrugged, "The Sith must have attached himself to a Jedi, probably one who only had limited training."

Orain stood up and headed for the communications console.

"That won't do any good. If the Force ghost was still on this planet, I would have discovered it already." Nev-Kwellen shrugged. "One of the first things I did on my arrival here was to check for any Sith ghosts. Not all Sith check or thoroughly check for Force ghosts, but I for one prefer not to run into a Sith ghost. Live Sith are bad enough."

Orain looked back at Nev-Kwellen, a frown on his face.

"Checking for Sith ghosts every so often should become more of a priority for you Jedi. Sith ghosts are not to be taken lightly."

The sound of a door closing, caused them to turn their heads to the door that led into the apartment. There stood Drengin, his face pale.

"There's a Sith ghost here?" Drengin said, fear in his voice.

Orain went over to Drengin and gave him a comforting hug. "No, there isn't. Go ahead and start your meditation exercises, I'll be there shortly."

"Yes, Master." Drengin answered and headed to the spare bedroom.

After Orain sensed Drengin go into a meditation trance, he looked back at Nev-Kwellen. "Sith ghosts are not common."

"Many Sith ghosts are powerless and tormented and less likely to interact with the living world. The more rare Sith ghosts who still hold onto some power and sanity are the ones who interact with the living world and as a result are more dangerous." Nev-Kwellen explained. "Quarters 158B room c still holds a trace of a powerful Sith ghost."

Orain sat down heavily in the seat he had vacated. "That was Obi-Wan's room." He shook his head. "But others have lived there before and after him so it couldn't---"

"The trace is about 14 to 15 years old." Nev-Kwellen interrupted. "You and your friends were coming to the wrong conclusion." He stood up. "Woren deserves an apology."

After Nev-Kwellen left the apartment, Orain swore in huttese and then headed to the communications terminal.

~*~*~

The corridor Siri and the white cloaked woman walked through was simple in style. Windows the size of a head were spaced out along the right wall directly over their heads, letting in light and a warm, gentle breeze. The whole left side of the corridor was dedicated to housing the inhabitants of the people who followed the white cloaked woman.

After several minutes of walking, the corridors twisting every so often, they came to a large round chamber with an open roof. Inside there was, flowers, plain patches of grass, and trees. There was a sound of a water fountain coming from the chamber's center and the path they were now walking on was compacted dirt.

The walk toward the center of the chamber took longer than it had looked, causing Siri to re-estimate the size. They walked past the white marble fountain and turned left at a fork in the garden. They traveled through a similar corridor they had left and entered a doorway marked with a dark purple symbol that was vaguely familiar to Siri.

"This is the rehabilitation part of the enclave." The woman in white spoke. She walked over to a banister that crossed the room and stopped at a set of stairs that descended down to another level of the building.

Siri peered over the banister and saw a small group of human girls between the ages of five and ten playing a came of ball under the supervision of two adult humanoid women.

"This is one of our classes, and as you can sense, there is much darkness in their auras." The woman in white looked at Siri. "Currently we have 200 children between the ages of six months to seventeen years old. Thirty percent are humanoid, and 98% are girls. The teachers here are former pupils of mine who have found their way back to the light. Nemiraa, the woman you saw upon waking, has only been here a short time and still has much healing to go through."

Siri sucked in a breath, the implications of what was going on here setting in. "You're snatching children from the Sith Temple." She looked at the woman next to her.

"'Snatching' is such a harsh word for what I am doing. Rescuing is the proper word." The woman in white chuckled. "Don't worry, I haven't been aiming at any of the children the Jedi have in their care. In fact, I've been adding to those numbers. My great grandfather built this enclave with the purpose that it be used to reeducate and counsel those who have been trained from infancy in the dark arts. The location of the enclave was lost, but I rediscovered it during my travels."

"Why keep my companions and myself from leaving then if we're on the same side?" Siri responded.

"It is a matter of precaution. The Jedi have similar precautions in place, just not as strict like the Temple on the planet within the asteroid field has been." The woman responded.

To Siri's credit, the only show of surprise on her face was a tiny twitch of her eyebrows. "How do you know this?"

"My brother went there once on a mission our father had assigned to him." The woman in white moved away from the balcony to a grey stone bench in a corner of the room and sat down. Siri sat down next to her. "Our family has always known the locations the Jedi have hidden theirselves."

"Why hasn't your family ever joined the Jedi then? We could be working together." Siri responded.

The woman in white shook her head. "It wasn't time yet. Our existence had to remain a secret. There are a select few in the Jedi Order who do know about us, but have been sworn to secrecy."

"Had?"

The woman in white drew back her hood, removing the shadows that concealed her face. Curly, dirty blonde hair, streaked with bits of silver, danced over the woman's shoulder. Her hazel eyes were warm and sharp, but revealed that life for this woman was one of hardship. "My nephew is now among your ranks. I'm sure you know him."

Siri studied the woman's features carefully and then shook her head, having drawn a blank. The woman smiled and then Siri knew. "You're Anakin Skywalker's aunt!"

"Yes, I'm Tala Skywalker."

~*~*~

Laying on the ground, the tears having dried on his face, Anakin searched within his memories to find the last memory he had before the memory block had been put in place.

He found himself in the slave quarters he and his mom had lived in before she was killed. Entering the building he had lived in, he saw his father, mother, and younger self in the living area.

_Shmi held Anakin tightly in her arms as she walked about the small slave apartment and then back to Kedrick who was standing against the wall, watching them with a forlorn expression on his face. "There has to be another way we can hide ourselves. I know that we've already discussed this but…can't you think of some other way?"_

_Kedrick shook his head, "No, this is the best way. It is far away from the Sith and low enough on the social ladder that no on will spare much of a glance. I'll need to place memory blocks and create false memories so that the wouhls will totally lose the scent since I can't keep a protective barrier around both of you from very far away. It will also make your life as 'slaves' look a lot more believable."_

_Anakin turned as much as he could in his mother's arms and reached out his arms. "Dada!"_

_Kedrick managed a weak smile and took Anakin from his mother's arms. Anakin wrapped his little arms around Kedrick's neck and stared up at Kedrick's face. Kedrick kissed Anakin's forehead as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "Watto will be good to both of you and will protect both of you like you are his own kin."_

"_What if the Sith do find us?" Shmi asked._

"_I'll plant a word code that will break the memory barrier and allow you to use your full skills to fight the Sith. Hopefully the Sith won't find you. There will also by a fifteen year timer on your memory block that will break it. Once it breaks, you are to take Anakin to the Jedi Temple in the asteroid belt. They will be able to help Anakin remove his memory block. Also, if I find it necessary, I'll place the family lightsaber in Watto's possession to keep it safe." Kedrick answered. He brushed a tear off Shmi's cheek. _

"_You're acting like we'll never see you again." Shmi said._

_Kedrick rubbed Anakin's back and walked over to an old raggedy couch and sat down. "I don't know what the future holds Shmi, it's always in motion. I can't delude myself by just hoping for the best. I have to also prepare for the worst."_

_Shmi sat down next to Kedrick, the springs of the couch groaning in protest to the weight. "I know."_

"_I'll come check on you two when I can." Kedrick promised. "Maybe, if the Force wills, I can bring you two out of hiding early."_

_Shmi nodded her head and then rested her head against his shoulder. "Please, let's just get this over with."_

_Kedrick sat Anakin onto the floor and then knelt down next to the couch while Shmi lied down. "I'll miss you."_

_Shmi smiled up at Kedrick, "I will too."_

_Kedrick lovingly stroked her cheek with his thumb and kissed her on the lips. "I love you." Closing his eyes, Kedrick placed his hand on Shmi's forehead and used the Force to make her go to sleep before he began his work on her mind._

"_Mommy asleep?" Anakin asked as Kedrick finished._

"_Yes Anakin." Kedrick kissed Shmi one last time and then turned to his son._

_Anakin stood up and walked over to his father. "You go away?"_

_Kedrick picked Anakin up and hugged him close. "Yes." Tears fell down his cheeks and a sob caught in his throat when Anakin wiped his cheek with his still baby soft hand._

"_Me go with you." Anakin said._

"_No, you need to stay with your mother. There are things I need to do that I will feel better doing knowing that you and your mother are safe." Kedrick replied._

"_No, you sad." Anakin responded with a frown._

_Kedrick tried to smile. "I love you and your mother very much, it will hurt to be apart, but it would hurt far more if something bad was to happen to you and your mother."_

_Anakin kissed his father's cheek. "Me love you daddy."_

"_I love you too, son." Kedrick kissed the top of Anakin's head and then placed his hand on Anakin's forehead, sending him to sleep so that Kedrick could do what must be done._

~*~*~

Nev-Kwellen was practicing his last kata in training room C when he sensed Drengin enter the room. _This is new. He always does his best to avoid me._ Finishing up the kata, Nev-Kwellen went over to one of the benches that he had placed a clean towel on and wiped the sweat off his face, arms, and chest. After putting his tunic back on, he looked over at Drengin who was watching him two benches away from him. "It must be something good to convince you to approach me."

Drengin eyed Nev-Kwellen carefully. "Is the Sith ghost really not on this planet anymore?"

"Orain told you the truth, the Sith ghost has left the planet. I am sure that Anakin checked the planet too for any Sith ghosts before landing on the planet." Nev-Kwellen replied.

"Okay." Drengin stepped forward two steps. "Did you really defend Knight Woren? I overheard Orain talking to Bruck over the communications console."

"Eavesdropping now are you?" Nev-Kwellen said with a smirk on his face.

Drengin scowled. "Just answer the question."

"Okay, okay. Yes I did." Nev-Kwellen answered.

"Why?" Drengin said, returning his face to an emotionless mask after using the Force to rid himself of the negativity that was building inside him.

Nev-Kwellen sat down on the bench and shrugged his shoulders. "I think he's gotten himself stuck between a rock and a hard place because he's hiding things that need to be hidden. He told someone he was having an argument with that, quote 'what you and the Orcin Council fail to understand is that there are things that need to remain hidden until the appointed time' endquote."

Drengin crossed his arms over his chest. "So I'm not the only one eavesdropping on conversations here."

Nev-Kwellen rolled his eyes. "Funny."

"So what do you think this rock and hard place is?" Drengin said, getting back to the subject.

"Based on what Orain told me and the little facts that I knew and Orain didn't, I believe Woren knows things that Obi-Wan has revealed to him but not to anyone else." Nev-Kwellen responded. "But how that relates with some of the accusations towards him, I don't know. The person he was arguing with said something about him showing up, apparently uninvited from the tone of it, to meetings and voicing things that turn out to be true and also leading people onto new trains of thought. He was also accused of having a secret meeting with the Shadow Watcher clan without the approval of the Orcin Council."

Drengin blanched, "Someone spied on us?" He sat down on a bench next to the one Nev-Kwellen was sitting on.

"Relax, I don't think you'll get in trouble for it." Nev-Kwellen told him.

"But still, it's a black mark on the clan's record. It's not easy being in the Shadow Watcher clan. The expectations are much higher than normal clans." Drengin replied

"Well we'll just have to fix that then." Nev-Kwellen declared. "We need to find out what Woren is hiding without him having to tell us what it is."

Drengin looked at Nev-Kwellen in disbelief. "Are you serious? What do you gain out of this scheme of yours?"

Nev-Kwellen smiled. "You still don't trust me, do you?"

"Well…" Drengin paused for a moment, "not completely."

"Now that is completely all right. Who would ever think we're working on solving something together if everyone believes that we can't possibly work together because we don't trust each other?"

Drengin grinned. "Okay then. But I will still report you if I find you doing something that'll put the Jedi in danger."

"Deal." Nev-Kwellen held out his hand and Drengin shook it.

"So where do you think we should start first?" Drengin asked.


End file.
